


The Search For The Phoenix Winter Possession Supernatural Fan Fiction Part 3

by sherl_gray_tea



Series: Supernatural Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Demon possession, F/M, Gen, OC characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherl_gray_tea/pseuds/sherl_gray_tea
Summary: This is the third part to the Supernatural fan fiction series. ( if you haven't read the other two I already published, please do before reading this one so it would make sense :) ) Tyra has currently disappeared considering that she had faced a tragic outcome of her deal. Will the Winchesters and Katrina be able to save Tyra from her biggest fear yet? Read to find out! ^.^





	1. The Disappearance

Chapter 1: The Disappearance

Tyra’s disappearance had been rough for the Winchesters and Katrina the last couple of weeks. Ever since the situation began in Oklahoma, Sam had been researching trying to gain some evidence on where she could be located. This truly tormented his mind, wondering what Tyra had been secretly hiding from them. There were times where he was sleep deprived because of his determination to finding out what they needed to know. Which resulted him staying up until the hours of the morning. Katrina, Sam, and Dean were currently at Bobby’s house; with Castiel appearing whenever they needed him or he had information to tell them.  
Meanwhile, in the vast mountains of Tennessee, Tyra was curled up quivering in a dark cavern. Snow swiftly blew across the distance and she knew that winter was just around the corner. Her entire body was caked in blood, along with deep scars across her face. Anguish and sorrow completely torn the Phoenix’s heart. Since she disappeared, her demonic side was beginning to take it’s toll on her. Traveled for days and nights doing nothing but slaughtering innocent people in uncontrollable rage. The demonic void kept her from controlling herself and it drove her insane. The mountains were silent except for the screams of children and citizens echoing within Tyra’s consciousness. Her dark matted hair was in all different directions and her clothes were torn drastically. She was weeping loudly to the point where it echoed in the distance; clutching her hair tightly with her bloody hands. “Get out of my head! What have I done to deserve this?!” She sobbed, lying on her side. “Oh you know why.” The demonic voice whispered in her head.  
“Dean, Dean.” Katrina softly said as she shook Dean’s shoulders. “What? What is it!?” Dean groaned as he suddenly jumped out of his seat. “Whoa, nothing is wrong! But you should really go get some sleep.” Katrina felt worried about Dean; giving a concerned expression. “We need to find Tyra, Katrina! I can’t just sit here and do nothing.” Dean protested, rubbing his hands on his face. He was desperate to try and stay awake. “Sleep is important though Dean. Please, just for a few hours? I’ll finish up here.” Katrina almost begged while she helped Dean to his feet. “Okay fine, but if you find anything or need help, just wake me up.” Dean yawned tiredly as he turned to walk upstairs. Katrina watched as Dean left before picking up where he left off. “Castiel if there was ever a time for you to show up and help, now would be great.” She sarcastically muttered. As she turned to head to the kitchen, Castiel appeared in front of her. “Cas! Why do you always do that?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Katrina shouted in a whisper, clutching to her chest. “Your heart sounds fine and you’re too young to experience a heart attack.” Cas tilted his head in confusion. “It’s a figure of speech Cas. You know what forget it. So I guess you heard me and you are here to help. What did you find?” “All I know is that Tyra was headed east possibly Tennessee or Georgia. Wait, where is Dean, Sam, and Bobby?” Castiel asked, looking around frantically. “They are sleeping, you know we are human so sleep is really important. Wait Castiel, do you sleep?” Katrina asked curiously. “Oh, no I don’t sleep. Angels don’t really need sleep to survive.” “That’s actually kinda cool. Well I’m going to finish working on this case. Please don’t stop looking for Tyra; if you find out anything and I mean anything please tell us.” Katrina said. “I will.” Castiel said before disappearing in thin air. Katrina went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee before returning back to work. A few hours into the research she fell asleep at the desk.  
Tyra had taken sheltering in the frigid cavern for almost a month. During her disappearance, the Phoenix had been building campfires to keep warm. Trying to survive by hunting animals that could be lurking around the mountains. However, there wasn't much luck for her considering that she only owns a pistol that Dean gave her before their ghost investigation. The frigid wind eventually picks up speed, snow blowing violently from outside the cave. Inside the cavern was dim, rocks and minerals condensed with water that caused Tyra to shiver. Meanwhile, Tyra was sitting close to the fire; her knees to her chest, rubbing her hands together. Her teeth chattered and her stomach rumbled all the same. She was starving but knew that it could be awhile before she would eat again. The last thing she ate was a bird she cooked on the fire after hitting a lucky shot from her pistol. Even so, she used that weapon to kill innocent lives without knowing it; having 3 bullets left. As she stared at the flames, whispers could be heard in her head; flinching. "Stop it please, don't make me do this. I don't want to kill anymore..." She whimpered. "Oh, darling I would love to see your face after you kill your friends. Besides, it would be such a nice surprise." The demon named Valnoch spoke within her consciousness that echoed in her system. "Leave me alone!!" She sobbed.   
The following morning, Bobby and Sam were already awake due to their morning schedule, returning to search for Tyra's whereabouts. Sam yawned tiredly, placing a hand underneath his chin while fumbling through different websites. "I can't find anything to do with Tyra's situation Bobby. I've looked everywhere..." Sam threw his hands up in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. "Didn't Castiel tell you back in Oklahoma that Tyra made a deal with a crossroads demon? What else have you noticed about Tyra's behavior?" Bobby asked suspiciously, taking a sip from his cup of coffee. "Well, back at the diner during our ghost investigation it seemed like she saw something from outside the window. I don't know who but something tells me she's seeing things that we cannot. Ever since her father passed away, she's changed..." Sam explained worriedly. "Do you think she might've been possessed by a demon?" Bobby asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not sure but we're not gonna stop until we find her. Where the hell is Dean anyways?" "He's downstairs with Katrina. He told me that she must've been sleeping at the desk."  
Dean had found Katrina asleep at the desk, shaking his head smiling. So he decided to go make more coffee before waking her up. He grabbed two cups of coffee and headed back into the dining room. After setting down the cups he began to wake Katrina. “Kat, hey Katrina, wakey wakey.” Dean said as he gently shook her shoulders. “Dean? Wait what time is it?” Katrina asked as she rubbed her eyes sluggishly. “Well it’s about 8:30 am, here’s some coffee for you.” Dean said as he handed her the cup of coffee. “Thanks. Oh yeah, I spoke with Cas last night.” “Really? What did he have to say?” “Well he said that Tyra headed east, probably in Tennessee or Georgia.” “Wow, I guess we should go tell Sam and Bobby.” Dean said while sitting down beside Katrina. As they finished up their coffee, Sam and Bobby had made their way back downstairs. “Hey Katrina, did you find anything while we were sleeping last night? I still have no luck.” Sam asked curiously, approaching to them. Katrina informed them to where Tyra might be located.  
Bobby's eyebrows rose in astonishment, taking a seat next to Katrina. "Tyra's in either Georgia or Tennessee!? Wait, Tennessee that's where your hometown is right Katrina? What's that idgit doing all the way in the eastern region?" Bobby asked, his expression rather shocked by the update. "I don't know but something tells me Tyra isn't herself. We gotta find her around those places and fast before something happens to her.” Sam said biting the inside of his cheek anxiously. He felt as if he let her down; not being a great protector for Tyra. If she ends up dying he would blame himself. "Alright, if we're going to head there now, I'd suggest you all be prepared." Bobby explained, standing up to his feet. "We don't know what could be lying ahead."  
“Wait, so we know there’s a possibility that she’s in one of those two states. So what do we do? Just pick one and pray we got it right?” Katrina asked in an almost sassy tone. “Kat’s got a point.” Dean said, approving Katrina’s statement while shrugging his shoulders. “Why don't you three head to Tennessee and I'll have some old friends of mine keep an eye out in Georgia.” Bobby inquired them as he approached to his desk. “Sounds like a good plan. But Bobby, they won't hunt her will they? I mean she's already going through a lot she doesn't deserve that.” Katrina asked Bobby nervously. “She'll be fine, well at least she won't be hunted. Who knows what she’s going through.” “I think I might know but I could be wrong.” Katrina placed a finger to her chin, thinking about the case. “What do you think it could be Kat?” Dean asked. “Well you said she’s dealt with a crossroads demon, right?” “Yeah.” “Well either her time is up and she's running or they had a demon possess her.” Katrina told them. “Well either way we need to get her back.” Sam said feeling uncomfortable with this ordeal. They all decided to pack up what they could find and leave first thing in the morning. But for now, they would continue their research to prepare for what they’re about to encounter.  
“W-What do you possibly want from me Valnoch?! I thought your pathetic boss was unleashing his punishment on me.” Tyra’s voice trembled each time she spoke. Her eyes suddenly became black once more; Valnoch taking control of her body and voice altogether. The demon controlled the Phoenix to stand to her feet, forming a sinister grin that could give children nightmares. “It's nothing personal Tyra. The boss only commanded me to punish you for not killing the Winchesters. So it’ll be fun to just force you to slaughter them myself.” Valnoch/Tyra said within her voice, as she laughed psychotically. The Phoenix however, was currently forced to desperately leave the mountain. But her actual thoughts screamed for mercy, begging to not kill the only family she has left. A part of her consciousness made Tyra’s body interact by digging her nails upon the rocky wall. [ “Y-You son of a bitch! I-I won't let you control my actions! I won’t kill Sam and Dean. T-They’ll send you straight back to the depths of hell.” ] Tyra’s mind shouted as she gritted her teeth in pain. “You’re such a feisty girl aren't you? Desperate to destroy me with the Winchesters? I don't think so. As you can see, it's not gonna be that easy with me possessing you. I would love to see that look on your face when you’ll see yourself covered in Winchester blood and when I watch you scream, I'll end you myself…” Valnoch whispered in her mind as if he were wanting the Phoenix as his prey. Tyra definitely knew who that reminded her of and she felt nothing but hatred towards him. She was forced to take a step forward again, clutching to her chest; eyes still black as coal. Exiting from the mountain, Valnoch regained his host and was desperate to make Tyra kill once more. [ “Demons are such smartasses…” ] Tyra murmured, tears and regret plastered upon her face; dreading to face the outcome.  
Dean, Katrina, and Sam were all packed up and ready to head out. “Bobby, have you heard back from the hunters yet?” Katrina asked softly. “They are on the look out for her. Now before you get all worked up, I told them that she is not to be harmed.” Bobby informed them in all seriousness. “Well I think we have everything. You all ready to go?” Dean asked as he closed the trunk of the Impala. “Yeah, let’s go.” Katrina said, while Sam just nodded. “Well you all be safe and if you need me just call.” Bobby said as he watched them get into the Impala. “Of course we will Bobby.” Katrina said. With their goodbyes being said and done, they headed to Tennessee. The drive was quiet; no one really talked to each other. The only thing to be heard was the music that was quietly playing. They all had taken turns driving and now Katrina was driving and Dean sat shotgun. Sam was sleeping in the back and they were almost to their destination. “Hey sleepyhead.” Katrina said as Dean started to wake up stretching. “Hey sunshine, so where are we?” Dean asked as he was trying to opening his eyes and take in his surroundings. “We are roughly 20 minutes away from the Tennessee line.” Katrina replied while focusing on the road. “That’s awesome but only one problem.” “And what would that be?” “We have no clue where she is hiding. For all we know, she could be up farther north or more down south. Hell what if she is in Georgia! What then?!” Dean added as he started to become frustrated. “You know you’re right. God, you know for someone hell bent on saving her you really are such a pessimistic! Try and take it easy okay? We’ll find her, I promise.” Katrina added softly. A few minutes went by before they said anything. “Bobby mentioned that you use to live here; is that true?” Dean asked. “Yeah, I grew up in a small town here. It was just me, my mom, and dad.” Katrina said happily. “So that means you know the area there?” “Yeah, well I mean I should still remember.” “So I think we should head there then. What do you think?” “Sounds like a good place to start. God, it’s been years since I’ve been back.” Katrina replied sighing. Shortly after a few minutes, they had finally crossed into Tennessee. Now the race against time to find Tyra has begun.


	2. The Search Begins

Chapter 2: The Search Begins 

Shortly after Bobby said his goodbyes to the Winchesters and Katrina, he headed back inside the house. Searching for Tyra was beginning to give the hunter a bad feeling about all of what was going on; running a hand over his hair. "You boys better be careful out there." He murmured to himself, worrying about the Winchesters. He knows what demons were capable of even if Tyra was to be possessed after all. If that was the case, then the Phoenix may be dangerous since she was already a creature. This might be the Winchesters most difficult challenge yet and Bobby knows how much they care for the poor girl. A few moments later, he began to contact one of his buddies who were halfway towards Georgia; perhaps a few miles. "You guys doing okay so far? Any luck with finding Tyra?" Bobby asked sternly. "Yeah, we're doing just fine right now. But sadly, we haven't found her yet so it's gonna take some time. We're about a few miles until we arrive to Georgia." One of the guys replied who sat at shotgun while the other concentrated on the road. "Well if you do find her, you idgits better not harm her." He stated before he hung up the phone.  
Meanwhile, Sam woke up in the backseat since he couldn't hardly sleep. His mind kept thinking about Tyra; he cared deeply for. He couldn't imagine what she must've been through after months filled with tortured hell. 'I just hope she's okay, I have to see her.' Sam thought within his consciousness while staring out the passenger window. After hearing Dean and Katrina's conversation, he nodded as well hoping that Tyra doesn't end up in Georgia.  
Unfortunately, Tyra's unexplainable presence was currently shrouded in darkness overcoming within her body. Valnoch had eventually possessed her and there was no way that the Phoenix could fight back at this point. There was still a bit of Tyra's mind that kept trying to argue with the demonic creature; begging and pleading to not exterminate the Winchesters. [ "P-Please stop it. I-I'll kill you!" ] Tyra screamed within her mind. Since she was forced to leave the snowy mountains in Tennessee, Valnoch used her as a deadly weapon; slaughtering more innocent people without fail. She would even burn down houses in traumatized chaos. She didn't know about the killings until he finishes the job. Tyra was now drenched in crimson red blood and insanity was the only emotion she felt. Her whole body was still, motionless intact from Valnoch's presence. Tyra/Valnoch traveled hundreds of miles and is currently searching for more blood; wearing that psychotic grin.  
The group finally arrives in a small town that Katrina had grown up in. They decided to make a pit stop and grab something to eat before they search for Tyra. “So I think we should find a place to rest for the night and leave first thing in the morning. What do you two think?” Katrina inquired as she sipped on her coffee. “It sounds like a good plan but I want to find her as soon as possible.” Dean replied while chewing his food. “Yeah, I agree with Dean. Who knows what Tyra is doing by now and even if she’s possessed, we have to be careful.” Sam said yawning while he placed a hand underneath his chin. “I know but look at you two! Neither one of you can stay awake long enough to finish your food! How in the hell are you honestly going to tell me you can stay awake and alert long enough to go out and find her!?” Katrina yelled in a hushed tone. She wanted to get her point across but she also didn’t want to have the whole diner staring at them. “But Katrina she is out there doing god knows what! How can we just leave her there all alone!?” Dean whispered sternly. “I know that Dean but you are no good to anyone being this tired. You haven’t slept in days. I’m just asking for one night, just one night to rest up and then we go get her. Please, I hate that she is out there too but it’s killing me to see you like this.” Katrina said, avoiding eye contact from the Winchesters. She was trying to hide the fact that she was crying. “Okay, one night of rest and then at first light we go get Tyra.” Dean sighed as he tried to force a smile. He knew that Katrina was just as concerned as they were but he also hated seeing her this upset. They eventually left the restaurant and found a nice little motel at the edge of town. Once they checked in, they started to prepare for what’s to come. “Hey Sam, did you notice all the news reports that had been going on around here?” Katrina asked while opening her laptop. “No why? Did you manage to find anything suspicious?” Sam asked narrowing his eyes. “Look here! It says that just a few towns over, someone or something has been burning down houses.” Katrina told him frowning, pointing at the screen. Sam rose his eyebrows in shock knowing exactly who was causing these incidents. “So I'm guessing it has to be Tyra.” He frowned sadly. “It looks like it, but we could be wrong.” Katrina sighed. “Well I guess we know where to start tomorrow.” Dean said before preparing for bed. They made their plans for the following morning before trying to get some sleep.  
The following night, Tyra was in a different perspective; currently hiding in a dark forest in the Tennessee grounds. The atmosphere was still frigid as more snowflakes fell from the sky. Even the ground was covered in a white substance. Tyra despised winter since she couldn't handle cold temperatures. But she tries to stay warm, embracing herself with her jacket that was covered in dry blood. She leaned against a dead tree with her knees to her chest; shivering. Her hands would clutch against her hair and even tries to block out Valnoch’s voice by covering her ears; sobbing. Her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and has bags underneath them. Tyra would do everything in her power and determination to keep herself from letting Valnoch control her to exterminate the Winchesters. Even if it means for her to disappear or sacrifice herself as a last resort. The voices within Tyra’s head suddenly echoed once more. “Oh Tyra darling why aren't you obeying my command? Tsk tsk, you do realize that we’re almost to leaving Tennessee correct-” “Shut your damn mouth! I don't wanna hear your smartass bullshit. I’ll never kill the Winchesters. I'll disappear far away from here to the point where I'll drag your ass with me to hell…” Tyra interrupts him; her voice cracking up into an angered tone. She struggles to stand to her feet, beginning to leave the area. “I'll continue to argue with you until you agree to my terms. They’re my family and there's nothing that you can do to change that. It's best for me disappear away from them so they can be safe. I'll be arrested anyways for murdering innocents no matter what I try telling them. I-It's all your fault for making me become this way…” Tyra shook as tears trickled down her cheeks. “Hmph very well then, I’ll let you leave in one condition.” “And what's that exactly?” Tyra asked sarcastically. “I'll take you to Georgia because there are some friends I would love for you to meet.” Valnoch said in a wise tone. “I bet you’re setting me up into another one of your murder schemes…” Tyra snarled when Valnoch controlled her body once more; demonic eyes appearing. “ You should be grateful that I'm offering you this opportunity.” Valnoch chuckled slyly as Tyra began to head to Georgia. Meanwhile, Sam kept having nightmares about Tyra’s death, waking up without hesitation. He was desperate for sleep, but he just couldn't regain it back no matter what Katrina tells him. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the couch where Tyra used to sleep the first time they met her. He felt wetness of tears when he wiped at his eyes and he simply couldn't explain why. He then saw Dean and Katrina still asleep as he stood up to step outside for fresh air.  
Dean woke up when he heard the door close. He noticed that Sam wasn’t in his bed so he assumed he went out to clear his head. Dean got out of bed and started to get ready for another dreadful day. He was trying to be quiet so he didn’t wake Katrina, wanting her to sleep a little longer before they headed out. After a few minutes, Sam came back in the room. “Hey.” Dean simply said quietly. Sam just nodded at his older brother while approaching towards the table where his computer was. Dean knew this was harder on Sam than it was on him or Katrina. So he left his brother to do whatever he needed to do before they leave. Katrina finally woke up and noticed that Sam was sitting at the table staring at his laptop. She sat up yawning and realized that Dean wasn’t in the room. “Hey Sam, where’s Dean?” Katrina wondered as she starts to get out of bed. Before Sam could answer, the door opened up and Dean walked in. “Good morning sleepy head.” Dean said cheerfully as he sat the coffee and food down on the table. “Well you seem like you are well rested and in a good mood.” Katrina said joyfully as she walked over to him. “So you were right, sleep probably was the best option for us last night.” “Of course I was right!” Katrina said as she grabbed the coffee. “So do we have a plan for where to start today?” “Well I was thinking we head to the town where the houses burned down and see if there is a trail forming. Maybe then we can find her.” Dean said as he grabbed his coffee and sat down. Katrina followed him over to the bed and sat down beside him. “We’ll find her okay? We’ll bring our little fiery phoenix back home. Then maybe grumpy gus over there will go back to his cheerful self.” Katrina said as she laid her head on Dean’s shoulder.  
“Who are you talking about a grumpy Gus? Me or Dean?” Sam rolled his eyes in annoyance, trying to force a smile while focusing on his laptop. “I think she means you Sammy. You are a bit grumpy here lately.” Dean chuckles lightly as he wraps an arm around Katrina’s shoulder. “Look who's talking? Dean can we just drop this and focus on this please? We need to investigate if Tyra really did burn down those houses.” Sam sighs and scrolls down the page on the laptop, reading the reports. “Alright Sammy, jeez you don't have to go all haywire. Cheer up for once. It's like you have a thing for Tyra or something.” Sam just shook his head, becoming irritated. “Shut up jerk.” “Bitch.” Dean simply replied with a smirk. “I swear you two act like children! Sam we’re all worried about Tyra but treating us like we don’t care isn’t going to help. We’re all on the same side. She is out there but we are here to bring her home. Try and focus on that.” Katrina informed him, tears beginning to sting her eyes. Sam eventually lowered his head, biting his lip hard until it bled. “Alright Katrina, you’re right. We’ll bring her home.” He murmured towards her and Dean. “Before we go, I wonder if Castiel has any news to tell us on where she might be located.” Dean wondered aloud. “I don't know to be honest. You can never tell when he’ll pop up around here.” Sam shrugs while glowering.  
“You have a point there Sam. Maybe we’ll get lucky and he’ll show up soon with good news.” Katrina stated as she wiped the remaining tears from her face. “I’m going to go change and then we should probably head out. Sound good?” Katrina asked as she stood up to grab some of her stuff. The Winchesters just nodded in all seriousness as Dean was packing up and Sam still on his laptop. Katrina quickly went into the bathroom and as soon as after the door shut Castiel appeared. “Cas! Do you have any news for us?” Dean asked sternly. “I know that she is here but it’s strange, it’s like something is about to happen.” Castiel replied. “What do you mean it’s strange? This whole damn case is weird. But she is here, right?” “As far as I know, yes she is still nearby.” Cas said calmly. “So we need to head out and get her! Like we need to leave now!” Sam almost yelled as he stood up from the chair. “Hey now wait a second! We can’t just leave Katrina here, plus she knows the area better. As soon as she’s done we can leave.” “But that just means we are wasting time! Who knows by then she could be gone! What then!?” Sam said as he got closer to Dean’s face feeling infuriated. The two had been so stressed over all of what’s been going on and it wasn’t that strange for them to fight over it. “Okay, I’m like gone for five minutes and you two are already fighting! What’s going on?!” Katrina stormed into the room. “Oh hey Castiel. I’m guessing you told them where Tyra is?” “I only told them that the last time I looked into things, she was still here.” Castiel said as the angel looked back at the Winchesters. “So that means we should go out and look for her now. You two need to get your shit together and put your big girl panties on! We have to be a team on this! If we can’t agree or get along how the hell are we going to bring her back. Now let’s go.” Katrina commanded angrily. Castiel promised to keep a look out for Tyra before he disappeared. The rest of them gathered what they needed and headed out to find Tyra.


	3. The Fires

Chapter 3: The Fires

“Fine Katrina…” Sam finally concluded as everyone began to approach the Impala. He doesn't want to think that Tyra could be dead by now. All of this anger and frustration has taken it’s toll on him; blaming himself for her disappearance. He promised the Phoenix that he’d protect her but now he feels like a complete failure. He slipped inside the backseat of the vehicle, growing silent through the drive. Back at the house, Bobby had been researching reports after contacting the Winchesters about the burned houses and other mysterious incidents. It turns out that Tyra wasn't in Georgia according to what Castiel had informed them. He soon dialed the phone and gets an answer from his friends. “Hello?” “Hey it's Bobby. I’ve got some bad news, Tyra isn't in Georgia, she's in Tennessee. But the Winchesters are there so they’ll find her as soon as possible. This damn Phoenix could be anywhere so keep your eyes peeled.” Bobby inquired them, pursing his lips in thought. “Alright, well shit looks like our luck with her has ran-” One of his friends replied back until Bobby heard a weird static and then the phone hung up. “Hello? Hey! Are you okay?! Answer me dammit!” Bobby yelled but unfortunately there was no response. “Dammit!” He cursed underneath his breath and began to call Dean immediately.  
Dean was driving as Katrina sat shotgun and Sam was in the back. They had finally made it to where the houses had been burned down. As they exited the impala, Dean’s phone started ringing. “Hello?” Dean answered as he walked to the back of the Impala. “Hey, Sam are you okay?” Katrina asked anxiously. “Honestly, no, I’m a wreck! I promised her that I would protect her and look what happened.” Sam replied, trying his hardest not to cry. “Hey, there is no way you could’ve seen that coming. It’s not like she told you or any of us that she had made a deal. We’re going to find her and I promise you that she will be fine. But holding in all that anger and frustration is going to kill you. You know me and Dean are right here beside you. You’re not alone.” Katrina said soothingly as she placed her hand on his back. She hated seeing the youngest Winchester so upset. After a few minutes, Dean approached back to the group. “So that was Bobby that called.” “What did he have to say?” Katrina asked crossing her arms. “Well he talked with his friends that were out looking for Tyra. He said that when he was talking with them they cut off mid-sentence. Like they had been attacked or something.” Dean responded. “So what does that mean? Can he talk with them or what?” Sam asked impatiently. “Well no, he said that after that occurred he wasn’t able to get back in contact with them. So he’s thinking that whatever they were hunting is after them or Tyra could be down there.” Dean said as he started to head to the trunk of the Impala. “So what are we going to do now?” Katrina asked while trying to figure out some ideas. “I think we should keep searching around here. Hell, for all we know Tyra is still here. Castiel said she was here so hopefully that’s where she is.” Dean said as he snatched what he needed out of the back before everyone began to head towards the burned houses.   
Chaos and destruction overcame the atmosphere in Georgia; taking place in the middle of nowhere in a small town. Bobby’s friends somehow were in a car accident out of nowhere by some kind of powerful force. It had caused the pickup truck to turn on it’s side; tumbling in a 360 degree into a ditch. However, Bobby’s friends Dan and Jordan were lucky to be alive but they were severely injured. Dan the truck driver regain consciousness and managed to see Tyra from the distance; clear enough to see her face. He inhaled a sharp gasp and fumbled around trying to find his cell phone. Tyra’s coal black eyes pierced through his soul as if she were to crave it. She patiently approached to the hunters with a hysterical grin; almost a monstrous way that could scare children. “Well well, look what we have here. Two hunters who are such a low life, trying to save little ol’ me.” Tyra giggled psychotically as she stepped on Dan’s fingers who failed to reach for the phone. “You're not Tyra you bastard!” Dan winced in pain, gritting his teeth. Jordan on the other hand was still unconscious. “Save the language when you go to hell after I incinerate your precious bones.” She smirked devilishly, as she picked up the phone and saw the contacts that read ‘Dean.’ She decides to calls him. “Hello, Tyra? Is that really you?” Dean asked suspiciously. Tyra let's out a small laughter, forming a sinister smile. “Hello Dean what a surprise to hear your voice. As you can tell Tyra isn’t exactly well, Tyra. So let’s chat.” “You sick son of bitch, you get out of her!” Dean growled in frustration. “Now where’s the fun in that? You see as long as I keep her alive, I still have you to toy with. I do love a good game, don’t you?” Tyra snickered. “What do you want from us? Why use her to get to us?” “Oh but that’s where it gets interesting. You see, she came to me or well my boss for a deal. Now being the demon he is you know he couldn’t refuse such an offer. Once he found out she was with the Winchesters, oh he knew this would be fun. No more small time jobs; no he would move up in the world.” “Who is your boss? Why does he want us?” “No it’s not going to be a fun game if I tell you. Just know Tyra is safe-ish, with me and then we’ll worry about that when we meet. Goodbye Dean.” Tyra said as she hung up the phone. The possessed Phoenix threw the phone across the ditch and tilted her head. “Thank you for your cooperation gentleman.” She blinked her eyes revealing her demonic side and snapped her fingers. Bobby’s friends were now engulfed in flames within the truck as screams could be heard in the distance. As Tyra began to walk away, the vehicle exploded.  
“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled as he shoved his phone in his pocket. “Dean what’s going on? Where is Tyra?” Katrina asked frantically. “She’s possessed, I don’t know where she is right now.” “But she’s fine? I mean it’s keeping her alive?” “Yeah, he said as long as we play his little game he’ll keep her alive.” Dean said leaning against the Impala, pressing his face into his hands. “What game? What did he say exactly?” Katrina asked. “He said that his boss need us, the Winchesters, to get up in life. Whatever that means.” “So wait, why does he want you two?” “Who knows why.” “Wait, Dean think about it. He only thinks you two are coming to get her, right?” “Well yeah but…” “So that means he’s not expecting me. We can use that to trick him.” “Wait a minute, so you want to be bait now? Hell no! We’ve already lost Tyra and I sure as hell can’t lose you too.” Dean shook his head refusing her idea as he approached her. “Dean, I’m not saying I’m willing to be bait. What I’m saying is we trap this sick bastard. He will get cocky when he thinks he has you two but once you get him talking, that’s where I come in.” Katrina said with a clever smirk. “So let me get this straight, me and Sam are bait?” “Yes.” “Okay, what do you think Sam?” Dean asked as he looked towards his brother. “I think it's a risky situation but I’ll do it. As long as we get to save Tyra and she’s safe, that's all it matters. I just can't believe she’s been going through so much.” Sam said quietly, staring at the ground. “Okay, so we have sort of a plan. Now let’s go talk to the families who lost their homes.” Katrina said as they headed over to the burnt lot. A woman who was holding an infant stood out front witnessing a pile of ash where the house once stood. “Excuse me, but did you live here?” Katrina asked softly. “No, my parents did.” The woman said as she turned around, recognizing a familiar face. “Katrina? Katrina Dixon? Is that really you?” “Patsy Thompson?” “Yes! Oh my gosh, it really is you! Oh and it’s not Thompson anymore it’s Patsy Miller now.” Patsy said gleefully as she hugged Katrina. “Oh it’s so good to see you Patsy. If you’re not too busy, do you think you could tell us what happened here?” “Why don’t you all go down to the diner and we can talk there. Just let me go grab something and then we’ll talk.” Patsy said while smiling faintly. “Okay, sounds good to me.” Katrina replied. Dean, Sam and Katrina eventually head towards the diner to wait on Patsy.  
Tyra watched as the truck exploded, unleashing hellfire that engulfed into the atmosphere. Her demonic eyes flashed in astonishment before turning to walk away from the crime scene she committed. "Two down, two to go." She giggled intensely, pulling out her own cell phone from her pocket to call her boss. "Hello? Yes, I took care of the situation. Don't worry, the Winchesters will come and I have a very big surprise for them." She laughed darkly before she hung up, hopping into a random car before driving off. Furthermore, Bobby had been wondering if Dan and Jordan were okay ever since he couldn't seem to contact them back. "Those idgits better not be dead..." Bobby growled angrily, becoming frustrated as he slammed the phone upon the table. But unfortunately, when he found the newest reports on his computer, he saw a car accident near Georgia that turned out to be his friends. “You’ve got to be kidding me…” Bobby’s eyes widen in terror.  
The trio made their way down to the diner and found a empty table and sat down. “So you know her from where?” Dean asked Katrina. “We went to school together when we were younger. Her mom and my mom were kinda friends. I mean they tolerated each other.” Katrina said trying not to laugh. She was thinking about her mom and she just knew if she kept this up she would be no use to anyone. “Hey it looks like she is heading this way. How do we do this? Who are we? Why are we here?” Sam asked quietly. “Oh that’s simple, I’m here visiting and you two are good friends of mine. We don’t treat this like a job/case. I know these people and they will talk to me as long as we treat them with respect.” Katrina explained the plan. “So we just act normal?” Dean asked narrowing his eyes. “Yes, remember friends visiting nothing more. Hey Patsy, over here!” Katrina called out trying to get Patsy’s attention. “Sorry it took me so long to get here.” “Oh honey you’re good, so how have you been? Oh before I forget, this is Dean and Sam.” “Hello Dean, Sam. It’s nice to meet you both.” Patsy said sweetly holding out a hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” Dean said politely shaking her hand. Patsy blushed as Dean spoke. “It’s nice meeting you as well.” Sam replied. She smiled at Sam before returning her attention back to Katrina. “Well I’ve seen better days. What’s been going on here is just awful. Mom and Dad’s house was the last to get burned down.” “Oh I’m so sorry Pasty. Wait, you said they were the last house? How many have been burned down?” “About four, my parents house included. Is that why you’re back? I know it’s close to the anniversary of your mother’s death. Oh sorry, I shouldn’t have brought that up.” Patsy said in sympathy. “I came back because a friend of ours has been missing and we think she might’ve went this way. You’re fine; it feels like a lifetime ago since her death. Do you know who we can talk to about the other houses?” Katrina asked wanting to get more information. “Well do you remember Brad Smith?” Patsy asked. “Yeah.” Katrina replied. “Well he is the sheriff now. He might be able to tell you more. I must say you are asking some strange questions.” Patsy said, feeling confused to why her old friend wanted to know about the fires. “Well if you must know, I’m…I’m writing a book. Yeah, I’m writing about my life and the town I grew up in.” “Oh well isn’t that lovely. You were always such a good writer in school. Well I have to be leaving. It was so good seeing you.” Patsy said as she stood to leave. “It was good seeing you too as well.” Katrina said as she hugged her old friend before Patsy left the diner. “I thought you said we were just ‘normal friends’ passing through.” Dean said with a smirk. “I panicked, okay? It’s hard for me to lie to them about this kind of stuff. Plus this way it won’t be too weird for us to ask the questions we needed to ask.” Katrina scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Okay so we need to go talk to the sheriff then. You two ready to go?” Sam asked, as he was getting anxious. His mind was going haywire, the thought that every minute they sat talking was another minute Tyra was out there. “Yeah, let’s go.” Dean said as he stood up. They all left the little diner and start off to head towards the sheriff’s office.  
As the group began to head towards the sheriff’s office, Dean had gotten another call from Bobby while driving silently in the Impala. Dean immediately answers the phone with a stern expression. “Hey Bobby, what's going on now?” “Dean, you boys better be careful out there. I'm telling you this is completely major.” Bobby began to rant through the phone. “What’s up? Wait it’s not Tyra is it?” “I'm afraid so Dean. It turns out that my friends from Georgia according to the report is dead and I'm pretty sure it was from Tyra. Things are going haywire in this damn case and if you don't find her, hell will break loose! I knew I had a bad feeling about this…” “Bobby do you know for sure that it was Tyra? I mean you did say before that they had been hunting in that area?” “I'm pretty sure that it's her. Hell, even if it wasn't Tyra it could be those other damn demons lurking the area that could've killed Dan and Jordan. But I'm going to check out the crime scene just in case.” “Okay Bobby, we are going to continue looking just in case she’s still here. Keep us updated though, who knows maybe that was her down there.” Dean said. “Alright, you boy’s and Katrina be careful and if you happen to find Tyra, whatever you do, don't harm her. She seems to be more dangerous from what I've heard than any other demon.” Bobby explained in a serious way possible. “Of course we aren’t going to hurt her Bobby, but we’ll be careful. Talk to you soon Bobby.” Dean said before hanging up. After Bobby hung up the phone, he suddenly drove to the location where the car accident occurred. Meanwhile, Tyra was driving for miles, heading back towards Tennessee by Valnoch’s possessed command. Of course she still wasn't herself; her face becoming pale and her fragile body wasn't comprehending itself by the demonic controllability. Ever since the possession took place, she hasn't slept or ate within months time. Her inner mind has been constantly scattered within the demon’s possession. Even though she tries to fight off his presence, the host refuses to leave her body. A few moments later, she finally arrived in Tennessee; wearing that creepy grin. “Winchesters here I come…”


	4. Discussion With Police

Chapter 4: Discussion With Police 

Dean parked the Impala as they had arrived at the sheriff’s office. They all got out when Sam made a slight decision. “Um, I think I’m going to go to the library and see if this has ever happened here before while you two go talk with the sheriff. I mean it won’t hurt to check right?” Sam said nervously. “Sure, might be worth it. While you’re at it why don’t you take your computer and see if this is happening anywhere around here.” Dean said as he handed his brother his bag. “Okay, Katrina is that the library?” Sam asked pointing towards the building across the street. “Yeah that’s the only one in town.” Katrina informed him. “Okay, I’ll head that way now.” Sam said turning to walk away. Just before he could take a step, Katrina clutched to his arm. Dean was still leaning against the back of the Impala. “Hey, I know this is hard on you and I also know you are forcing this whole ‘I’m okay’ face. Sam, I promise you we’ll find her. She will be safe and in one piece too.” Katrina said as she lets go of Sam’s arm. “Yeah, I hope you’re right. I don’t know what I’ll do if something happens to her.” “She will be fine. Maybe then you’ll have the balls to tell her how you actually feel about her.” Katrina said with a smirk. “What? No you have it all wrong, you see I just like her... “ Sam stuttered. “Oh save your breathe. The other’s may not see how you actually feel but I can read you like a book! Now go do your thing and we’ll go talk with the sheriff. Be safe Sam.” Katrina said before pulling Sam into a warm hug. “Okay, I will.” Sam said softly; he let Katrina hug him before turning to walk towards the library. Sam was starting to feel like he could trust Katrina more with all that was going on. She was very motherly towards him and he know she cared. He had finally made it to the library to start his research.  
Bobby Singer after a long drive from Kansas finally arrived in Georgia to investigate the destructive car accident which was placed upon a ditch. “Jesus Christ…” Bobby muttered to himself after his eyes first laid on the tragic scene. He hesitantly hopped out of his vehicle, still surveying the area. The pickup truck was considered to be destroyed; rubble and other parts scattered across the pavement road. The hunter was lucky since there was no medical patrol or other police in sight considered that there was already yellow tape across the accident. ‘Dammit, why wasn't I here sooner? I'm sorry Dan and Jordan.’ Bobby thought as he began to go through the tape, approaching closer. He bent down to take a closer look inside of the truck. To his surprise, Bobby managed to find sulfur from a demonic attack and also piles of ash from his friend’s death. “Son of a bitch, it really was Tyra.” He gasped in shock, slowly standing to his feet.   
Tyra had already entered the state of Tennessee, searching for whatever she could find to exterminate the Winchesters in case they dare try something risky. The demonic Phoenix was currently invading a random store filled with weapons and other accessories. The citizens screamed in terror while others were unlucky to survive the attack. Tyra even snapped the clerk’s neck with powerful force, standing over the body like a monstrous being.   
Dean and Katrina watched as Sam walked over to the library. “That was sweet what you said to Sam.” Dean said grinning as he walked beside Katrina. “I know all of this is killing him. It’s like he made her his responsibility, which is crazy. I guess you truly care for someone when you get all worked up.” Katrina responded as she turns to look at Dean. “Wait you mean he likes her? I mean like actually likes her that way?” “Took you long enough to pick up on that. Of course he likes her like that! Did you see the way they act when they’re together or how he’s almost killing himself to get her?” “Huh, I guess you’re right. I can’t believe I didn’t see it before now.” “Of course I’m right Dean, I’m always right.” Katrina said with a wink. “Of course you are.” Dean said boastfully before kissing the top of her head. “We should probably go in and talk with the Sheriff.” Dean stated as he moved to walk towards the entrance. “Yeah, we probably should.” Katrina said, following him from behind. Once they got inside they quickly found the sheriff’s office; Katrina knocking the door. “Come in.” A gruff voice said. Dean opened the door and they entered. “Can I help you with-” The sheriff said as he turned to see who had walked in. “Katrina is that you?” “Hey Brad, it’s good to see you.” Katrina said happily. He stood up and walked over towards her, giving her a welcoming hug. “Oh my god, it’s been too long. What brings you back here?” “I’m writing a book and looking for a friend. Oh this is Dean, he’s traveling with me.” Katrina introduced him as Brad let's go of her. He walked back over to his desk to sit down while Kat and Dean did as well. “So what kind of book are you writing?” “Well, about my life and the town I grew up in.” “Oh well that’s just wonderful, although this town has been a bit boring. This year was different though; it’s like we were hand picked for death.” Brad said solemnly. “I’ve heard about the fires. It’s horrible what happened but that’s what I was wanting to ask you about it all. I was hoping you could tell me what actually happened?” “Well in late October, we got word that a mad arsonist was loose. A few towns over, two houses had been burnt down, then the town over had another house destroyed. By then I was worried; you know this has never happened in this town. Around mid november the first house burnt down. Widow McAndrews place, sadly she didn’t make it.” “Oh my god.” Katrina gasped. “Yeah, three days later another house burnt down. It was a newlywed couple and they had only lived here for about two months. We pulled them out of the fire but they didn’t make it through the night. The third house was the Stevens, you remember Rebecca?” “Yeah.” “It was her family's house; she wasn’t there at the time but her family was. Seven people died in that fire. I was the one that had to tell her that everyone she loved was dead. The last was the Thompson's house.” “I talked with Patsy earlier but she really didn’t tell me what happened.” “Her parents lived there with her baby brother, he was only twelve; too young to die. We tried our hardest to save them but we couldn’t.” Brad said holding back the tears that threatened to fall. “Thirteen people died on my watch; thirteen innocent lives gone too soon. All we could find that tied all the fires was sulfur and ashes.” “I’m so sorry Brad.” Katrina said as she tried not to weep. “I wish there was something I could do to help but...” Before Katrina could continue, an officer popped his head into the room to tell the sheriff about a disturbance that was taken place. “I hate to end this but I really should go look into this investigation.” Brad said as he stood up sniffling. “Of course, maybe another day we can talk again.” Katrina said as her and Dean stood up to leave. They said their goodbyes and walked out the police station. As soon as they got back to the Impala Katrina started crying. Dean pulled her into his chest to hold her while she cried. “Oh Dean, thirteen people. How could she?” “You know she would never do that. Right now this isn’t the Tyra we know, it’s that demon bastard’s fault. Hey, look at me. We are here to end this. Let’s go find Sam, maybe he found something.” Dean said as he kissed the top of her head. Katrina nodded her head as she tried to compose herself. This was harder for her than she thought it would be. She grew up here and these were once her friends and neighbors. Now they were gone and she knew deep down that Tyra wasn’t really to blame, but it was hard not to believe that. Dean opened the door for her as she climbed into the passenger seat and Dean walked around to the driver side. He started the Impala and headed over to find Sam.  
While Dean and Katrina were at the police station, Sam had been looking into the fires that had been going on in town. He learned that this was the first time this had ever happened in this area. It had to be Tyra that had done this but he kept telling himself this wasn’t actually Tyra; it was the demon. He knew that once they will free her from the demon, she would hate herself; no that won’t happen. He was going to do everything he could to make sure that wouldn’t happen; even if that meant he would have to spend every day of his life telling her she was good and not evil. It wasn’t her fault. He would do anything to take her place so she didn’t have to go through this. A few hours had past and all Sam could find out was that this hadn’t been the only town to have been hit. It was the last town in the state that had been hit but that’s where the trail ended. “Dammit!” Sam muttered as he closed his laptop. It was getting late so he decided to go back to get Dean and Katrina. He gathered up his stuff and head towards the door. Once he was outside he saw the Impala pull into the parking lot. He quickly walked over and got in. “So did you two find anything?” Sam asked hoping they could find answers. “Yeah, but nothing that can actually tell us where she is, only what she has done. What about you did you have any luck?” Dean asked. “No, nothing at all. Where the hell is she?” Sam said in frustration. “Have either of you tried calling her?” Katrina asked quietly. “What? I’m…well...no.” Sam stuttered nervously. The brothers looked at each other before Sam said he would try. He pulled out his phone and began to dial her number. It rang for a few seconds before she picked up. “Tyra?” Sam asked softly. “Well well, Sam Winchester what a surprise? Didn’t expect you to take this long to try calling her.” “What do you want with her?” “Well you see if I tell you that, it would ruin the game. No you’ll find out later, why we chose your dear Tyra.” “What game!” “Oh Sam isn’t it obvious? You know why, deep down you know why we have her.” “Leave her out of this! If you want us so bad why don’t you come get us!” “You see the boss has tried but every time you guys escape. You see that’s kind of the opposite of the plan. So when sweet Tyra came to him, oh he saw the big picture. With me controlling her, we could have you and Dean. So you see why we play the game. Now it’s time to officially start, you see I can make her do bad things if you don’t follow the plan. So we took care of your friends and now it’s your turn to die.” “You killed Bobby’s friends?” “No, I made Tyra kill them; oh she cried when she watched what I did. She knows she’s a monster, so I just taught her how to be the real monster of the night. She hates herself for it; I can hear when she cries about it.” “You sick bastard.” Sam snarled angrily. “Now, now Sam, we’re back in town but not in town. You’ll find out more when it’s time but for now, enjoy knowing she’s still alive and well. Bye Sam.” She said before hanging up the phone. “Where are you! Dammit she hung up.” Sam said as he threw the phone down. “Now what do you think we should do?” Katrina asked calmly. “I guess we have to play their damn game.” Sam said angrily. “But we’re one step ahead of finding Tyra. But for now, let’s head back to the motel and get some sleep. We can start back tomorrow.” Dean said as he drove back to the motel. They all got out and went in to get some sleep. Dean and Katrina had fallen asleep as soon as they had laid down, but Sam couldn’t sleep. He laid in the bed as he thought back to what the demon had said. He wanted to go and find Tyra. He knew it was a nightmare for her. All he wanted to do was to just hold her and let her know it was all going to be okay. After a few minutes of pondering about it, Sam finally fell asleep. They all knew that tomorrow is the real search for theIr beloved Phoenix .


	5. Found Her

Chapter 5: Found Her 

 

After Tyra had finished talking with Sam, she hung up the phone. During the recent store incident, she had stole a necessity of weapons as everyone from the store screamed in horror. Pandemonium of chaos caused a huge uproar while Tyra calmly walked back towards the car; stuffing the weapons in the trunk. Without hesitation, a group of police cars surrounded her; multiple sirens roaring loudly. Tyra stiffened the slightest bit, carefully watching the policemen getting out of their vehicles. “Put your hands up where we can see them! You’re surrounded!” One of them commanded angrily as everyone else was at gunpoint. Tyra slowly rose her hands up, standing in the calmest way possible. When one of the men began to approach her, Tyra smirked deviously which caused them to stop in their tracks. “Boom…” She whispered until she suddenly snapped her fingers. A huge explosion occurred as flames engulfed the atmosphere. All of the police cars were destroyed including the patrol. After dealing with the simple situation, she hopped into the car and headed back up towards the mountains she once hid from the beginning. Snow fell violently and it was a sign that winter was here. After a few moments, the demonic Phoenix finally arrived at the mountains that had a huge lone cabin that looked like it had been built for centuries. Valnoch had decided to make Tyra form tracks upon the snow; trudging up the hill while carrying the weapons. Once she was inside, Tyra tossed the weapons upon a wooden table; her head bent low towards the floor. Silence filled the room as if she were to be stuck in a insane asylum. Her eyes were still black as the midnight sky but her inner mind was still trying her best to fight. Suddenly, Tyra let out a loud psychotic laughter that echoed throughout the room. As the hysterical laugh continued, it eventually fell into sadness as tears began to trail her cheeks; crying and sobbing. It was rather weird for her to feel this way and then she realized why. Valnoch was desperate for Tyra to finally realized what she had done. Tyra fell backwards after seeing the weapons and curled up in a ball on the floor. “I'm sorry!!! I'm so sorry!!!” She screamed.   
As the morning approached, so had winter. It was snowing out when Dean woke up. He sat up to see that the sun was just beginning to rise. He looked over at the bed beside his and saw that Sam was still sleeping peacefully. He wish he could help his little brother through the pain he was going through. As he broke out of his thoughts, he glanced down to see that Katrina was still sleeping too; she was suffering too and he couldn’t really help. He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. Katrina had started to wake up and that brought Dean back to reality. “Hey, sleepyhead.” Katrina said tiredly as she rubbed her eyes. “Good morning sunshine, how did you sleep?” Dean asked stroking her red hair. “I didn’t really sleep to be honest.” “I know, you kept tossing back and forth.” Dean said worriedly, staring into her beautiful green eyes. “I’m sorry.” Katrina apologized. “Hey don’t be, it’s not like I could sleep either.” “Just knowing we’re so close to saving her yet so far away. It’s killing me and then knowing about my old friends.” Katrina’s voice faltered. “I know, but we’ll save her I promise.” Dean said as he embraced her tightly. “It looks like Sam got some sleep. God knows what he’s going through.” “I know, hopefully he got some rest.” Katrina said softly. Dean nodded at her before kissing her forehead while standing to his feet. “Hey, you go get ready while I run out and get some food.” “Okay, don’t forget coffee!” She whispered loudly as Dean got dressed and headed out the door. Katrina sat there for a few minutes before finally getting dressed for another long day. “Hey, Kat.” Sam spoke quietly as he sat upright. “Hey there, how did you sleep?” She asked soothingly, approaching to Sam. “I think I might’ve gotten three hours of sleep. At least I think I did.” “How are you holding up?” “I’m fine.” “No, you’re not. Don’t lie to me. You woke up twice, almost screaming.” “I had nightmares; Tyra died in all of them. I can’t lose her. I promised to protect her.” Sam said as tears fell down his face. “Hey, now she’s going to be okay. We’ll find her and then you can keep that promise.” Katrina said in a motherly tone. “Yeah, you’re right. We will and I’ll make that bastard pay.” Sam nodded while his hands balled up into a fist. “Oh course she’s right, she always is.” Dean smirked slyly after entering into the room. He must’ve heard the whole conversation; carrying breakfast. “Coffee for the lady, as she asked.” “Why thank you!” Katrina said thankfully as she grabbed the cup from Dean. After everyone ate breakfast and prepared themselves, they decided to search for Tyra in the mountains.  
The hours of turmoil and sorrow had finally swept away from Tyra’s demise; Valnoch returning to overcome her body once more. The possession was beginning to be so much fun for Valnoch toying with the Phoenix. Tyra’s eyes returned to their dark color, patiently sitting on the sofa with that sickening grin. The redness tint color on Tyra’s cheeks were still visible due to her crying constantly for hours; her inner consciousness feeling shattered and blaming herself for everything she had caused. She chose to accept that she’s a monster and that she decided to shun everyone out of her sight; even if it meant for her to die than killing more innocents. Tyra’s mind kept constantly screaming; begging for mercy to not let the Winchesters die in her watch. But the possession taking over from the outside refused. Tyra giggled insanely while twirling a knife in her hands, waiting for the Winchesters to arrive. “Bye bye Sam. Goodbye Dean Winchester. You’re time is ending…”   
Dean, Sam and Katrina all headed out to try and find Tyra. “Man it looks like a bad storm is on it’s way.” Dean whistled as he drove carefully. “I know! I hope we don’t get caught in it.” Katrina said in a distressed tone. Sam remained quiet as they drove, too lost in thought that he wasn’t paying attention to what they were saying. They kept driving until Katrina pointed out an old hiking trail up ahead. They agreed that it would be a good place to start investigating. As they pulled off the road to park, Katrina remembered something about the trail. “Hey, I’m pretty sure that up at the top of the path is an cabin. I doubt anyone even lives there but we should be careful. Don’t want to get shot by some crazy person.” “Good to know.” Dean said quickly as he hopped out of the Impala. After they all got out they grabbed some supplies out of the trunk. “Okay, I’ll lead the way. Katrina you stay behind me and Sam you stick to the back.” Dean commanded, pulling out a gun. They made their way to the path about five miles in until they noticed the cabin in the distance. “So is that the cabin you were talking about?” Dean asked pointing to the location. “Yeah, it is.” Katrina said quietly; this atmosphere was starting to creep her out. “Hey guys, I’m going to go on up ahead and see what’s up with that cabin.” Sam said with confidence. “I don’t know Sam, that could be dangerous.” Dean replied sternly. “Dean you have to let me do this. I promised Tyra that I would keep her safe and that means getting her. I’ll be safe, don’t worry.” “Dean, he’ll be fine. You two are the toughest men I know, well besides Bobby of course.” Katrina added. “Okay fine but if there's first sign of trouble, you get the hell out of there.” Dean said as he handed his brother a gun. Sam nodded towards him and then took the second path, heading towards the cabin. Dean and Katrina watched him walk away until they lost sight of him. They continued on the main path. “You know about the cabin, so I’m guessing you’ve been on this trail before?” Dean asked as they walked along the trail. “Yeah, when I was little my dad use to taking me through these places. He said it was the best way to forget the world. I used to love our hikes. My mom however wasn’t a big fan of it. She would try to go with us but she never really had fun.” Katrina laughed halfheartedly. “Sounds nice, my dad was never really one for the whole family hikes.” “Really?” “Yeah, he was hunter through and through. The only time we spent in the woods was when there was a monster that lived in them. Not much fun as a kid but you learn to tolerate it.” “Oh Dean, that sounds awful. Was your dad always a hunter?” “No, after our mom died he started doing family business.” “Oh really?” “Yeah but did your dad get into the whole hunting thing?” “My mom died from cancer and after that, my dad kinda lost it. He and Bobby were old friends; one day we visited and found out what Bobby actually did for a living. My dad asked if he would show him what to do and where to start.” “Wow, how old were you when that happened?” “I was seven. How old were you?” “I was about five.” “Oh wow, so young. So that’s all you know then isn’t it? Hunting?” “Yeah, I mean it’s not that bad.” “I guess. Oh it looks like the storm is getting worse.” “Yeah we should probably hurry on up the path.” “Yeah.” Katrina said sadly. As they started trudging up the path, they could see the cabin getting closer. They were almost there when Dean stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. “Wait, what’s wrong?” Katrina asked. “Before we go in there, I need to tell you something.” Dean said preparing himself to confess. “Okay, what is it?” “Don’t do anything crazy. Don’t try to be the hero.” “What are talking about?” “I don’t want to lose you okay? I’ve almost lost Sam before and now Tyra. I can’t lose you okay?” Dean said as he pulled her closer against his chest. “Oh Dean, I’m not going anywhere. If it makes you feel better, I promise I won’t do anything reckless.” Katrina said smiling softly. Dean tilted her chin up before he finally kissed her. It was quite a sweet and soft kiss and he felt complete bliss. “Okay, we should probably go find Sam.” Dean whispered as pulled away. They both continued up the path until they saw Sam heading towards them in a panic. “She’s in there. Tyra’s in there!” Sam said as he tried to regain his breath. “Whoa! Slow down, you mean we found her?” Dean asked raising his eyebrows in shock. “Yeah but we need to be careful.” Sam informed them. “Okay, you two go on in there. Act like it’s just the two of you and I’ll come in when the time is right.” Katrina commanded while explaining the plan. The Winchesters agreed to her terms while Dean looked at Katrina with concern in his eyes. “Remember, nothing stupid.” “I know Dean, nothing reckless; I promise.” She said before he kissed her again; knocking on the cabin door.


	6. The Set Up

Chapter 6: The Set up 

“Those fools think they can trick me into their own games; when they have to play one of mine.” Tyra smiled psychotically as she patiently waited for the Winchesters to arrive; sense their presence getting closer. Her entire clothes were covered in blood, her eyes blinking into pure darkness. The sound from the door was no surprise; Valnock knew they had been close. Tyra called out to say, “Come on in boys.” She watched as the door slowly opened. The sound of them walking could be heard as the floor creaked with every step they took. He knew they had a few minutes before they would come to the back room; where he had Tyra go sit. He could hear her screaming to let them be but he knows that he had a job to do. “Oh honey, I’m just getting started. Wait til you see what I make you do.” He told her. The sounds of them got closer until they walked in. “Well well, if it isn’t the Winchesters who finally found little ol’ me. It's about damn time you found me. So let's have a little fun shall we?” Tyra/Valnoch replied in the most insane expression, standing to her feet with a knife in hand. “Just so you know, I have her close in my possession. So she’s kind of safe unless you do something stupid. Otherwise, I'll have no choice but to harm her.” Tyra said as she walked around the living room, not taking her devilish eyes away from the Winchesters.   
“Okay look.” Dean said as they slowly place the guns down on the table. “See all we want is for you to leave her.” “Oh Dean, you see I can’t do that. Well not yet, anyways. Oh Sam, good to see you.” “What do you want from us?” Sam said through gritted teeth; anger welling up inside him. “Why I want your head.” She replied laughing. “Oh my boss will be so happy with me. Me just a lower level demon, getting the Winchesters all alone. Now killing you will be fun. First please, sit down.” They both sat down and stared at Tyra. While the boys were inside, Katrina had gotten closer to the cabin. She could hear them talking in backroom. “This is perfect!” She thought to herself. She knew that her father had painted a demon’s trap in that room that was under the rug behind the couch Tyra was sitting on. All she had to do now is to wait patiently for Tyra to stand up and start walking around.  
As the Winchesters calmly sat down on the couch, Tyra peered into their intense souls, as if she was very interested in their current presence. She smirked slyly, licking her lips in thought before speaking. “Wouldn't it be fun if I could just physically make Tyra harm herself? To the point where it would smash her skull into tiny little pieces? Ah, it would be such a tragic move wouldn't it?” Tyra chuckled as she noticed Sam tightening his fists. “Oh what's wrong? Did I pinch a nerve? Ohh I get it, killing Tyra is your weakness isn't it? Too bad I kept her alive. If it wasn't for the boss, I would've dropped her on the spot. But I did scar her; making Tyra kill innocent people. She did it and she accepted herself to be the monster; to avoid all of you!” Tyra/Valnoch rose her voice as she began to stand up from the couch.   
Katrina saw that Tyra had finally stood up; waiting. She eventually paced around the back and went into the cellar. Then she walked through the door that lead to the kitchen. Tyra’s voice could still be heard slightly in the kitchen. Katrina carefully walked towards the backroom and Tyra was still talking. Katrina pulled her gun out. “Please forgive me Dean and Tyra.” She said to herself. She had the perfect shot lined up. If she hits Tyra in the shoulder, she would fall back into the devil’s trap. She aimed her gun and fired. The bullet hits Tyra square in the shoulder and the Phoenix falls backwards on the rug. “Who’s there?” She screamed in agony as Katrina walked into the room. “Surprise, bet you didn’t see that coming.” Katrina said before putting her gun away. Tyra winced in pain, clutching to her shoulder. “You son of a bitch!! I’ll kill you!” Tyra snarled like a ferocious animal. Tyra tried to get up but realized she was trapped. “Well now that we have you there, it’s time for you to answer some questions. Sam get ready to send the bastard back to hell.” Dean said as he turned to look Tyra. Sam got up and prepared for the worst. “Now it’s time for you to talk. So first off who is your boss?” “Like I would tell you!” Tyra spat at Dean angrily. “Okay, then Sam start.” Dean said. Sam started to chant while Valnock screamed as he was starting to leave. “Wait I’ll talk, I’ll talk.” Tyra said as Sam stopped what he was doing. “Okay, now answer the first question. Who is your boss?” Tyra breathed heavily after Valnoch had returned in her body. She gritted her teeth in anger, glaring at the Winchesters and Katrina. “My boss is Azazel…” “Okay, I have no clue who that is.” Katrina said before turning to Dean in confusion. “I know who that is. What does he want with me and Sam?” Dean asked in a infuriating tone. “It's not just what he wants, Tyra came to the boss and wanted to make a deal to reviving her father Darian. However, my boss commanded her to kill you all in order to grant her wish. But she failed and she was punished. I grew to have fun with her too, causing her hell. Plus, if you exorcise me now, she might die.” Tyra laughed hysterically. “You see that’s where you’re wrong. She won’t die; I’m a nurse that’s not a fatal shot. Sure she’ll lose some blood but you, you’re going back to hell.” Katrina said angrily. “Finish up Sam.” Dean yelled out. Sam finished the chant and the demon finally left Tyra.   
After the demon finally left, Tyra immediately fell unconscious and was barely breathing to the point where she felt like dying. It was mainly from the cause of sleep deprivation, starvation, and the wound upon her shoulder. Her whole body was pale and she felt light from loss of weight. It was quite a tragic experience what she had been through, especially Dean, Sam and Katrina, having to see Tyra go through that. Katrina ran over to help her. “Dean, hand me my bag, I have to close the wound before she bleeds out.” Katrina yelled at him. Dean ran over to her with the bag and Katrina quickly grabbed the needles and thread. She took some scissors and cut part of Tyra’s shirt where the wound was. “Sam hold her up while I start the stitches.” She told him while Sam quickly ran over and sat down beside Tyra; carefully holding her up. “Dean go see if she left anything or if there’s any water in our bags.” Katrina asked him. Dean nodded and looks around for their water. Katrina carefully stitched up Tyra’s shoulder on both sides. “That should last and stop the bleeding.” She said as she bandaged the wound. “We need to get her back to the motel.” Sam gingerly picked up Tyra and headed out the door. They made their way back to Impala and headed back to the motel. Once they got there, Tyra was beginning to wake up. Dean told them he would go back out and get some food while Katrina went with him. As they left, Sam carefully laid her down on his bed as she woke up.   
The atmosphere was quite different in the room as Tyra was slowly regaining consciousness. Her eyes were trying to flutter open; not fully yet since she’s still feeling weak. She finds herself in a cozy blanket and a pillow that comforted her head. However, Tyra couldn't seem to sit up yet since her body wasn't still cooperating; feeling weak and fragile. She happens to look over to see Sam sitting with her on the edge of the bed. “S-Sam?” Tyra began to speak only to come out in a hoarse tone. “Hey, don’t move too much, I’m here. You’re safe now. Try and rest.” Sam said softly as he moved closer to her. Tyra for a moment forgot what had happened until she remembered the innocent people dying within her grasp. Tyra began to inhale a sharp breath, starting to cry. Sam held her close and kept telling her she was okay and that she wasn't a monster. “I-I'm so sorry...it's all my fault. I did all of it. I-I'm a monster Sam…” She whimpered, sobbing as she trembled. Sam held her close and said, “You’re not to blame Tyra! You had no control over what you did. I promise you’re not a monster. The bastard that possessed you is the real monster! Not you! You’re sweet and innocent. Sometimes I think you are too precious for this world.” Tyra still continued to tremble in Sam’s arms, feeling devastated from everything that was going on. She pressed her face in his chest while hugging him tightly. “I-I killed Bobby’s friends too.” “I know, I know all about it and you know what? You're still not a monster! We all know what you truly are and a killer isn't it. You are a sweet and kind person.” Tyra listened to Sam’s words as she finally composed herself, still hugging him. “I-I missed you so much. I missed everyone. I thought no one would forgive me after everything I've caused…” “Of course we forgive you Tyra! We knew you weren't yourself when you left. Hell, we spent the last two and half months looking for you. I promised I would keep you safe and that's a promise I intend to keep.” Sam said with a reassuring smile. Tyra eventually looked up at Sam with that cute grin he remembered. “You promise?” She asked softly. “I promise.” Sam said as he looked down at her. “Thank you Sammy…” Tyra replied as she suddenly kissed his cheek. “You're welcome.” Sam chuckled as he pulled her close in his arms. “I'm so glad to see you again. You don't know how much I've felt alone these past few months. I was scared and just devastated.” Tyra said as she laid her head on his shoulder. “Well I'm here now and you’ll never feel that way again.” Sam replied calmly. Tyra smiled happily at his words and playfully ruffles his hair. “Thank you big brother.” She teased laughing. “And I'm not that precious am I?” “Of course you are.” Sam said looking away. He didn't pick up on her playful teasing. He was hurt that she didn't feel the same towards him, but he tried not to act hurt by what she said. Tyra noticed that Sam was frowning, feeling worried. “Hey, you okay? Was it something I said?” Tyra asked weakly. “No you didn't say anything wrong. I'm fine, just thinking back, I know I shouldn't. Hey shouldn't Dean and Katrina be back here by now? What’s taking them so long. You need food which is why they left.” Sam said trying to change the subject. “Well, yeah I am kinda hungry…” Tyra groaned a little as she laid back on the bed. She could hear her stomach growling constantly. “I wonder what's keeping them out this late.” Sam said sighing. Tyra closed her eyes tiredly, still feeling rather weak. “I-I don't know. You never know what Dean’s doing anymore. He’s probably gonna try and make out with Katrina…” Tyra manages to let out a small giggle. “Yeah that does sound like something Dean would do.” Sam groaned. He was feeling concerned about Tyra and Dean wasn't helping by staying out so long. “So, are you sure nothing was wrong?” Tyra asked hoarsely, since Sam did try change the subject earlier. “I'm fine trust me.” Sam chuckled looking back at her. “You know what if they aren’t back in the next five minutes, I’m calling them. Here let me see if we have any water for you.” Tyra nodded slowly as she struggled to try and sit up; making sure she won't hurt herself.   
While Sam was looking around for some water Dean and Katrina enter the room. “What the hell took you so long!” Sam practically yelled at Dean. “What's got you all upset? We had to go to the next town over to get food. This place doesn't exactly have a fast food place.” Dean replied as he took off his jacket. Katrina had already taken hers off as well when she went over to see how Tyra was doing. “Hey, how are you feeling?” She asked Tyra softly. “Hey Katrina, I'm still feeling rather weak but I'm just trying to hang in there. Are you doing okay?” Tyra asked sadly. “Well that's all normal for someone in your position. I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about. Oh hey, we’ll have matching scars. I'm sorry I shot you but I knew if I did we could save you. Now Dean bring this poor girl her food so she can eat. Take it slow, I don't expect you to eat it all. It will take time for your body to get use to food again. Oh and I have some painkillers for you if the shoulder bothers you.” Katrina explained as Dean handed her the food while Katrina helps Tyra sit up. “No if you have any problems or if you're in pain let me know okay?” Katrina said softly with a smile. “Okay, thank you Katrina for everything. Oh yeah, I almost forgot that we both have matching battle scars and it's okay that you shot me. I mean I shot you too but that was an accident.” Tyra laughed a little before Dean brought over her food which was a hamburger and other junk food. Tyra slowly began to eat it hungrily and she almost forgot what it tasted like since she hasn't ate in so long. “Now I tried to get some healthy food for you but no store was open. Next time though. Dean’s a little mad because they didn't have pie. He said you loved it but we both knew he wanted it.” Katrina giggled as she stood up to walk over to Dean; holding his hand. “You know what, that pie was for me and yes I'm still mad. How can you say you have pie and then not have any!” Dean muttered. “It's almost midnight Dean, who wants pie that late?” “Well I do or else I wouldn't have asked for it.” He said as he pulled her close to him. He kissed her head before they all sat down to eat. While Tyra continued to eat her food, she listened to Dean complaining about not having any pie. She smirked a little at the thought before shaking her head. After a few minutes, they had all finished their food. “It's getting late we probably should get some rest. Bobby's expecting us to show up tomorrow. Oh and did anyone else remember that in like two weeks it's Christmas?” Katrina said. “Wait, seriously? I forgot all about it, but you're right we probably should get some sleep.” Dean said as he yawned tiredly. He got up and changed before climbing into bed. Sam told Tyra she could have his bed for the night as he would sleep on the couch. As much as she protested, she let’s it go and he laid down on the couch to sleep.


	7. Awkward Situations

Chapter 7: Awkward Situations

That night, the Phoenix couldn't sleep not only because of her shoulder bothering her but she kept having nightmares about the innocent people dying she had caused. What would Bobby think when they’ll see him tomorrow? Would he forgive her too? A few moments later, Tyra sat up from her bed quickly almost screaming. Morning didn't come quite yet. The tears fell once more; some hitting onto Sam’s blankets. This torment and sorrow was still buried within Tyra’s heart and there was no way she could escape from it. Her whole body shook like a rag doll, trembling in fear. She didn't know how she could heal from this experience. The visions of adults and children screaming in the fires kept picturing within her mind; clutching to her hair tightly as she quietly sobbed. She wanted to wake up Sam, to hold him but she didn't want to bother him. Plus it would make her feel embarrassed. The painkillers were at the bedside table along with a bottled water she had leftover. She took two pills and gulped down the water that made her choke. Sam hadn't been able to sleep so when he heard Tyra crying, he got up to go sit with her. “Hey what's wrong?” Sam asked as he sat down beside her. “I can't sleep. I've been constantly having nightmares about what I’ve done. I’ll never forgive myself for what I did to everyone, especially Bobby’s friends. I-I kept thinking about what you said earlier about me not being a monster, but I just can't help but to think that I am. I-I'm just so scared…” Tyra sniffled, trying to be strong. But the pain was getting to her. Sam pulled her close to him. “I meant it when I said you are not a monster. Bobby doesn't blame you. He knows it was the demon; no one hates you. Now you try and get some rest before the sun actually comes up. I'll sit here until then.” Sam said reassuringly. Tyra nodded, feeling embarrassed about what she was about to ask him. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but can you just...umm sleep with me? I-If you don't want to that's fine! It's just I just don't want to feel alone and not have anymore nightmares.” Tyra stuttered blushing madly, looking away. “Um sure, I’ll stay. I mean if it will help you.” Sam stuttered as he blushes madly. “S-Sure I guess I mean if you’re okay with it.” Tyra said nervously as she laid down on her side, facing away from Sam. She was feeling very embarrassed; her heart racing for some odd reason. Sam sat there until he knew Tyra was asleep. He wanted to hold her close but he knew she probably wouldn’t like that. Even though she didn’t feel anything towards him, he vowed that he would always keep her safe. After a few minutes, Sam fell asleep sitting up next to Tyra.   
The morning came slowly as the sun rose high in the sky; outside the ground was covered in a blanket of snow. Dean was the first to wake up. He sat up glancing around before he woke Katrina. “Good morning sleepyhead, time to wake up.” Dean said quietly as he gently rubbed her arm. “What time is it? Oh, good morning, sweetie.” Katrina smiled sleepily. “It’s about 7 am.” “Why are we up this early?” “Well the earlier we get up, the faster we can get out of here and back to Bobby’s.” “Sounds good to me. Is Sam or Tyra up yet?” “No, but look at them.” Dean said trying to hold back a chuckle. Katrina sat up and looked over towards them. “Oh Dean, why is Sam asleep sitting up? And why is Tyra laying as close to the edge of bed as she can? Are they still acting like they don’t really care for each other like that?” Katrina asked laughing quietly. “Well it looks like we should probably talk with them today and see what’s up. I mean it’s the least we could do.” Dean said with a devilish grin. “Oh Dean, now don’t do anything too embarrassing. But I do think we should talk to them.” “Me? Do something to embarrass them? Oh that hurts why would I…” Dean said before being cut off by Katrina hitting him with a pillow. He was shocked by this but laughed it off; he got up and went over to Sam. “Sam, Sammy time to get up.” Dean said quietly as he shook his brother. “What? Dean, what are you doing?” Sam said as he started to wake up. “I was about to ask you the same thing. Come on let’s go grab some food for the girls.” Dean commanded as he went over to grab his coat. Sam slowly got up and followed Dean. It was cold out but he was grateful to know Tyra wasn’t out in the cold. They quickly got into the Impala. “So you want to tell me why you were sleeping sitting up?” Dean asked as he started the car; the engine purring. “A few hours ago, Tyra woke up from a nightmare and asked me to stay with her. That’s why I was sleeping like that. Wait, why do you care?” “I thought you liked her, so I assumed you would let her know this.” “Wh-what, like her, who said that?” “Um you did. Not in so many words but I mean come on Sam! You practically killed yourself looking for her. Me and Kat cared about bringing her home safe but for you, that was a mission.” “So just because I cared more automatically means I love her?” “Whoa, I just said you liked her. So you do love her.” Dean smirked as he pulled into a parking lot. Before Sam could explain what he mean, Dean got out and went into get the food. “Dammit!” Sam cursed underneath his breath as he watched Dean walk in the store. A few minutes went by before Dean came back out. He got in and handed Sam the stuff. “Okay, Dean, you know what I meant when I said that.” “Sam, why are you lying to me and yourself for that matter? You know you love her why not tell her?” “Because she doesn’t feel that way.” “How do you know?” “She told me so.” “When?” “Last night, while you and Kat were out. She called me big brother. See? She thinks of me like some caring over protective brother.” “Oh, well that sucks man. Maybe you can change her mind.” Dean said feeling disappointed by Sam’s answer. “Maybe.” Sam said as he looked out the window. The rest of the drive back was silent.  
Meanwhile as the boys had left, Katrina had quickly showered and gotten dressed. She saw Tyra tossing and turn as if she was in pain. “I probably should wake her up.” Katrina thought as she walked towards her. “Tyra, Tyra! Hey, you okay? You look like you’re in pain.” Katrina asked as she shook her arm. “Yeah, just a bad dream.” “It looked like more than that. Here let me get something for your shoulder.” Katrina said as she walked over to her bag. She pulled out some medicine and handed it to Tyra. “Thank you.” Tyra said as she sat up and took the medicine. “Now I think we should talk but first I want you to listen okay?” Katrina said as she sat down. Tyra nodded as she sat up to get comfortable. “Okay, now why are you and Sam so awkward around each other? It’s like you both are two thirteen years olds; too scared to say how you truly feel. Who knows maybe I’m wrong and you’re both just friends, but you two don’t really act like that. I know you've been through a lot lately, so all I’m saying is think about what you want. Don’t do anything rash; give it a few days. If you still feel the same way by then, tell him. Just don’t keep him waiting forever for something you know you can’t give. You’re still weak and a little unstable right now. Hell, I don’t think I would’ve made it as far as you if I had been in that situation. I think in a few days you should be fine. I’ve heard phoenix’s are tough and heal fast so you have that working for you.” Katrina said. While listening to Katrina’s motherly speech, Tyra’s memories came back to what had occurred last night. Even the flashbacks to where she first met Sam; realizing how much he cared for her and protected her no matter how big or small the situation. After Katrina finished, Tyra gripped onto the blanket tightly looking at Katrina. “I understand what you mean Katrina. It’s just these horrid memories of what I had caused has been getting to me. It’s like I could still feel that possession buried within my mind; scattering my brain. I've tried so hard to make Valnoch leave, staying strong to not give up on my life. But when he started making me kill innocent people, I've felt lost feeling as if I were to blame for what I've done. I was terrified, but I still had been praying for you all to help me; and it came true. So it's not just because of my feelings for Sam, it's this pain that I've been dealing with; to conquer it. I just...don't know if I can go on after this. But my heart tells me to keep going…” Tyra explained as she formed a determined expression. “Tyra, I know this is all hard for you. That’s why I’m telling you to give it a few days. Don’t jump to conclusions and hurt Sam in the process. You need to heal before you make any decisions. Sam will wait, I know he will.” Katrina said as she hugged Tyra. Before they could finish their conversation Dean and Sam walked in. “We got food!” Dean said cheerfully. “I was wondering what was taking you so long. You okay Sam?” “Yeah, I’m fine.” Sam said, forcing a smile. They all ate and chatted while going over their new plans. “Well I think we should do something for Christmas this year. I mean it’s our first one all together.” Katrina said gleefully. “I agree, but how are we going to pull that off? I mean we only have two weeks to get ready for it.” Dean said. “Well Bobby might have some stuff stored away we could use so we’ll keep it simple.” “Okay, sounds good to me.” Dean said as he kissed her cheek. “I think me and Tyra should make a big dinner for us for Christmas. Maybe Castiel will finally show up and join us.” Katrina said as she laid her head on Dean’s shoulder. They finished going over their plans and decided it was time to head out. They put their bags in the trunk and walked back around to get in. “Hey Katrina, would it be okay if I sat up front for a while?” Sam asked nervously. “Sure that’s fine with me.” Kat said as she got in the back with Tyra. Dean and Sam finally got in and they headed back to Bobby’s house.  
The Phoenix however was still a little patched up on her shoulder, but otherwise she was starting to regain her strength back by eating better. The drive in the Impala was silent except for the engine purring and the snow pattering against the windshield. Tyra wasn’t quite a fan of awkward silence and she was wondering why Sam all of a sudden wanted to sit with Dean. Tyra frowned at the thought, wanting to speak up: but decided against it. ‘Maybe it was because he hasn't talked with Dean in a while. Who knows?’ Tyra thought to herself, staring out the passenger window watching the trees passing by. She knew that Katrina must’ve been growing to worry about her from the look in her eyes. Suddenly, she speaks up. “Dean can you turn on the radio? It's too quiet in here. I hate silence…” “Sure, it is a little too quiet.” He said as he turned on some Christmas music. “Thank you Dean.” Tyra replied as she listened to Carol of the Bells silently. She really wanted to continue with the conversation with Katrina since it was bothering her. They eventually arrived at Bobby’s house.


	8. Planning and Decorating

Chapter 8: Planning and Decorating 

As Dean pulled in and parked the Impala, they all got out and headed to the the door. Kat knocked on the door; a few minutes passed before Bobby opened the door. “Hey Bobby.” Katrina said beaming. Bobby welcomed them before heading back to the living room. “Tyra before we face Bobby, I think we should finish that conversation that we had earlier okay?” Katrina asked her. “Okay, but where are going to discuss this?” Tyra asked nervously, looking around the area. “Bobby has a panic room downstairs. We can go down there and talk. Trust me, no one can hear us; come on follow me.” Katrina said as she turned to walk down the hall. She opened the door and they walked downstairs. Tyra inhaled a breath before speaking softly. “Okay, so what did you want to talk about? It had something to do with Sam right? I-I mean, I gotta admit I kinda like him I guess, but I wonder if I did something wrong when he switched seats with you earlier.” Tyra blushed in embarrassment. “Okay, so I’m thinking that after what you’ve said, you’ve made your mind up. So remember how I told Dean we should have a Christmas party?” Katrina asked. “Yeah.” “Well what I’m thinking is that you tell him then! We can get a mistletoe and you can kiss under that! Oh, he will be surprised when you tell him how you feel. What do you think?” “Well, I don't know. I mean, what if he doesn't like me that way?” Tyra pouted. “Leave that to me, I’ll talk with Sam. Now before you go crazy on me, I’ll make sure that I don’t really bring you into the conversation. Trust me, this will be great!” Katrina said with a devilish grin. “Okay, god I'm just really nervous now. I-I don't even know what to say to him. He’ll be so shocked when I tell him how I feel.” Tyra hid her face making a adorable noise; almost a squeal. “Okay let’s go upstairs and join the others.” Katrina said as she stood up. Tyra followed behind her as they went upstairs. They could hear Dean, Sam, and Bobby talking in the living room.   
“So you’re wanting some of the Christmas decorations I have huh? It surprises me to see that you folks are actually celebrating Christmas after everything that has been going on. Can’t blame you all for that.” Bobby said with a grin as he pulled out a huge cardboard box filled with lights and other accessories. He found a few more with ornaments as well. “Alright, I think that should do it. You all can have the stuff if you want? I have no use for it anyhow.” “Well we do appreciate it Bobby and you should come visit us too for our Christmas dinner.” Katrina said cheerfully. “I wanted to come here too to tell you that I’m sorry for everything. I know how much your friends meant to you and it's my fault.” Tyra frowned before Bobby hugged her. “It wasn't your fault to blame. I understand a lot of these things, believe me. But we’re glad that you’re back in one piece, that's all it matters.” Tyra nodded silently hugging him back before letting go. “Thank you.” Tyra said quietly as tears were forming in her eyes.   
They stayed and talked with Bobby for a few hours before deciding they should probably head out. “It was so good to see you Bobby. Really you should come over Christmas Eve for our little party. I promise we’ll have some good food.” Katrina said as she went over to Bobby. He was like an uncle to her and she wanted him to feel included. “I’ll think about.” He said as he hugged her. They all said their goodbyes and headed out. “Okay Dean, keys please.” Katrina said holding out her hand. “Wait what? Why do you want the keys?” “Because I know where the cabin is and you don’t.” “Well can you just tell me where to go?” “I could but I’m driving.” “Now wait a second, that's my baby. I mean I don’t know how well you can drive in the snow.” “Please Dean.” Katrina asked giving Dean puppy dog eyes. “Oh alright.” He said pulling the keys out of his pocket and handing them to her. “Thank you!” She said as she kissed his check before grabbing the keys. They all got in and Sam reluctantly got in the back with Tyra. Katrina started the Impala and drove towards her dad’s old cabin. When her father died he left it for her, so she thought it would be a good place for them to stay. As she drove, she turned on some Christmas music. “Hey Tyra, you think after we get everything inside you want to go grocery shopping with me while the boys get the tree put up?” Katrina asked. “Oh, why of course Katrina. I’ll help you with the groceries.” Tyra said with a cheerful smile. She had never felt like that in a while ever since what had been going on. Before Dean could protest Katrina turned to him and asked, “Dean do you want me to get pie while we are out?” She knew this would put him in a good mood. “Wait you will actually get pie?” “Of course but I’ll do you one even better. I’ll make a homemade pie.” “Oh you are the best.” Dean said happily. Katrina smiled as she pulled off to the road that lead out to the cabin. They got out and started to pull out all the christmas decorations out of the trunk. The boys carried in the heavier boxes while the girls grabbed their bags. “Okay we should probably put the boxes in the living room.” Katrina said as she unlocked and opened the front door. “Okay so we should probably see what we have before we head out.” They all opened up the boxes and found that they had all the decorations they would need but they didn’t have a tree. “Well that’s a bummer. I guess you boys will have to go out and cut down a tree.” Katrina said as she stood up.   
“Well that's just great that we don’t have a tree here. If only there was a way that I could do something to get a decent tree around here. But unfortunately, I’ll probably end up burning it down to a crisp.” Tyra let out a small laughter, crossing her arms. The Phoenix was honestly trying to get her mind off of everything and it’s been a progress for her. Hopefully when Katrina takes her to go grocery shopping, she’ll ask if she should shop for presents as well. Christmas was a big deal for her especially since it's her first time in years. The last time she celebrated it was when she was very young with her father and Logan. However, it was just a small one; nothing important. She frowned at the thought of them, going into a trance. “Why do you say that Tyra?” Sam asked. He knew she was probably still dealing with what she had went through so he was surprised by what she had said. Tyra finally went back to reality and almost forgotten what Sam had said. “O-Oh it's nothing. Maybe it's best for me to not use my power anyhow. I'm dangerous anyways since I'm a Phoenix.” Tyra replied, staring at the ground. “Oh that’s silly. Tyra you aren’t dangerous! We will have a lovely tree and you’ll be fine. I promise.” Katrina said as she walked over to hug Tyra. “Thanks I suppose. So when are we going to go grocery shopping?” She asked while trying to change the subject. “I suppose we should go now before it get’s too bad out. Dean are you and Sam going to be okay with us gone?” Katrina laughed as she turned to look at Dean. All the while she kept her arm around Tyra. She wanted to show her that she truly cared. Dean just nodded his head at her. “Okay well Tyra go check the kitchen and see if anything is in there. Make sure we have plates, glasses, silverware and pans. I’ll go see if my car is still out back and then we can go okay?” Katrina asked. “Alright Katrina, I'll do that.” Tyra replied as she approached to the cabinets, refrigerator, and other holders. She searched everywhere and there was hardly nothing in sight. “Well Katrina, looks like we have to buy the whole lot in this place. There isn't any silverware or anything here such as pots and pans.” Tyra sighed before turning to face Katrina. “I was afraid you would say that. Well it looks like we have a ton of shopping to do.” Katrina laughed while looking around and decided to add cleaning supplies to her list. “Don’t forget the most important part is presents.” Tyra whispered in her ear with a smirk before laughing. “Oh trust me I haven’t forgotten that. We just can’t let Sam or Dean know what we have planned.” Katrina whispered to Tyra before she turned to trot back into the living room. “I don't even know what the hell to get them is the thing.” Tyra whispered before they approached to the boys. “We’ll think of something and we still have all week to get our shopping done.” Katrina told Tyra. “Well it looks like we have nothing, so me and Tyra are going to head out. If you decide you want to get a tree there is an axe in the shed. Text or call if you need anything. You ready to go Tyra?” Katrina said in a bossy tone. “Alright let's get this shopping over with.” Tyra said sighing in annoyance.  
Katrina and Tyra quickly put their coats on, climbed into the car, and headed back into town. The whole way there they discussed about what they should get and what they needed. Once they reached town, they found a small little grocery store that was still open. Katrina pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. They both got out and started to walk in. “Hey why don’t you grab a shopping cart too? We’ll get all the food we need first for the next two weeks and the party. Then we can head over to the mall and get some dishware. Oh and I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could all go into town and get our Christmas shopping done. What do you think?” Katrina asked as she grabbed a shopping cart. “Yeah, I think it's a great idea. I'll help you pick out the food too as well. Hopefully they’ll have some stuff to make homemade pies or Dean will have a fit.” Tyra giggled a little while she grabbed another cart. “Oh trust me I know. That’s the last thing I want to deal with. Okay, so let’s get this over with.” Katrina said as she started to walk through the store. “Yeah I hate shopping for groceries. I dread it so much. I actually hope they have stuff to make pumpkin pie too.” Tyra smiled happily. After an hour, they found all that they needed to make it through the next two weeks. They quickly checked out and headed back out to the car. The groceries had been put into the back and they quickly headed to the mall. “So I’m thinking we make a quick stop in the mall to grab pots, pans, and dishware. Then tomorrow we can all head out and start Christmas shopping. Sound good to you?” Katrina asked as she parked her car. “Yeah sure! I can't wait until we shop for presents tomorrow.” Tyra replied excitedly as they hopped out of the car to go get everything for the kitchen. They quickly headed in to get what they need. Katrina found a nice set of blue pots and pans while Tyra picked out Christmas themed plates and glasses. The plates where a light blue with snowflakes while the glasses had mistletoes and hollies on them. They put them in the shopping cart before glancing around. They found a few more appliances, but Katrina noticed that Tyra kept glancing over at this wooden snow owl decoration. So without saying anything to Tyra, Katrina walked over and grabbed the decoration. “Hey Tyra, what do you think about this? I mean it’s so cute!” Katrina asked her. “W-What? You're not buying that for me are you? You noticed me looking at that didn't you?” Tyra asked as she tried not to look at the owl which was adorable. “Oh you were looking at it? Huh, I didn’t even notice.” Katrina said with a smile. Of course she noticed but she wanted to get it for Tyra even if she was being stubborn about it. “Well I guess we have to get it now that I know you like it too. Oh it will look so pretty on the tree!” Before Tyra could protest Katrina headed to check out.  
“B-But Katrina! I was suppose to pay for that!” Tyra tried to protest and argue with her best friend, but it was too late. Katrina had already checked out and it was paid for. Tyra suddenly made a stubborn pouty face, crossing her arms in annoyance. The Phoenix wanted to stay mad at Katrina, but she knew she was too innocent for her own good; hell, a creature like her would’ve scorched her or something. But she decided against it because she cares. It made Tyra happy knowing that she has friends who love her. She faced towards Katrina, pouting. “I hope you’re happy.” Tyra said grabbing the decoration. “It's so cute!” Her eyes glistened. “Oh I’m extremely happy.” Katrina said happily. “Really I’m glad you like, even if you did throw a tantrum when I bought it.” Tyra looked up at Katrina with a cheerful grin. “Well I just want to say thank you for everything. You’ve always been my best friend in the world.” The Phoenix said as she hugged her tightly. “Oh sweetie, I’m glad I could help.” “Well you did help me, especially from what I've been through. I'm thankful also for Sam and Dean. They’ve always been there for me too.” Tyra sniffled a little before letting go of Katrina. “We will always be here for you Tyra. You will never be alone again; I promise.” Katrina said patting her head in a motherly way. “Alright, well we better get home if we’re done shopping for today.” Tyra inquired as she still held onto the ornament. “Yeah we probably should go check on the guys and see if they are okay.” Katrina laughed as they put the stuff into the backseat. “Yeah Dean will be so happy that we have pie. Hell, even I'm excited for pumpkin pie.” Tyra laughed as she helped Katrina put the stuff in her car before hopping in shotgun. “Oh trust me, I think we bought enough stuff to make hundreds of pies.” Katrina laughed as she started the car.  
They headed back to the house as the snow started to fall again. Once they got back to the cabin, the guys came out to help carry everything in. “It looks you you two got enough food to feed a small army.” Dean chuckled looking at all they had bought. “Well I wanted to make sure we had enough. Plus we are having a party so we obviously need food for that.” Katrina said as she started putting everything away. “So what did you two do while we were gone?” “Well we did try and go find a tree but that didn’t work out.” “Oh why not?” “Well we headed out and just you know couldn’t find any nice trees.” Dean said. “What Dean means is that we got lost twice and all the trees we found were too big to fit in house.” Sam said as he stuck his tongue out at his brother. “Now wait a minute we didn’t get lost we just decided to try new paths each time.” Dean said as he crossed his arms. “Well at least you found your way home.” Katrina said. “So I was thinking that tomorrow we all go shopping tomorrow? I mean we can get a tree while we’re out and maybe do some actual Christmas shopping. We don’t have to go overboard but just get a few things.” “Okay, that doesn’t sound too bad. What do you think Sam, Tyra?” Dean asked. “I think it sounds good. Who knows it might be fun.” Sam said with a smile. “Yeah, and even if we don’t get a Christmas tree in time it's okay. We can always put the presents somewhere around the fireplace since the stockings will be hung up too. It's gonna be a great Christmas for all of us here.” Tyra said with an anxious grin. “Of course we will have a tree for Christmas! Even if we don’t get a real one, we will have a tree. So you can forget about all that nonsense.” Katrina said as she placed her hands on her hips. “W-Well it was just a suggestion.” Tyra shrugged her shoulders, still holding the owl decoration. “Okay why don’t you all go in the living room and see if the tv still works. I’ll start dinner and maybe we can watch a Christmas movie later.” Katrina said with a smile. “Oh Tyra are you any good at cooking?” “I am a little bit but I still need more practice. Sometimes I tend to accidentally burn things whenever I cook.” Tyra laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. “Okay then, you and Sam go get the movie set up.” Katrina said with a smirk. “Now Dean it looks like you are going to help me with dinner.” “Are you sure about that?” Dean asked. “Yes, now go get in the kitchen.” She giggled as she threw him a pink and purple apron. “Sam I think everything you and Tyra will need is in the drawer by the couch.” Kat told him before heading back into the kitchen.  
Tyra nodded at Katrina’s command even though she really felt like helping Katrina and Dean with the Christmas dinner. “Are you sure that you all don’t need help with all of that? I mean, I do feel bad to just sit here not doing anything.” Tyra asked with a frown. “Now you take it easy, you still should be resting. We can manage, so you two go get that set up and relax.” Katrina said with smile as she turned to show Dean what to do. “B-But-” Tyra started to protest before Dean interrupted her. “No Sparky we’ll handle this. Plus, I gotta make my pie. Now why don't you and Sam watch some Grinch or something?” Dean smirked. Tyra just puffed out her cheeks stubbornly, rolling her eyes. “Fine.” Tyra replied before she began to set up the television set to see if it was still working. The tv eventually came on after tweaking some wires. “Alright! We’re all set! Alright Sam check in the drawer by the couch to see if there’s a remote anywhere.” Tyra grinned. “Okay, yeah here it is.” Sam said as he held up the remote smiling. “Here you go.” “Thank you Sammy. Why don't you set up the movie while I go change right quick.” Tyra commanded while she goes to change into Christmas themed pajamas with owls on them. After she finishes, she comes back downstairs. “Alright, now I'm comfy. So what are we gonna watch? We got The Grinch, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, or just the classics like Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer?” Tyra asked. “Hey, we save the classics for Christmas Eve.” Katrina yelled out from the kitchen. “Alright, what do you all want to watch then?” Tyra yelled out. “How about Christmas Vacation?” Dean yelled out. “Sounds good to me. What do you think Tyra?” Sam asked. “I'm all for it! I love that movie anyways.” Tyra replied as she starts to put the movie in. She plops down on the couch next to Sam and she was already feeling nervous. “Hey don’t start the movie yet! Dinner is done but I want to change before we watch it.” Katrina said as she walked out of the kitchen. “Oh and you better go get some food before Dean eats it all.” “Oh hell no he isn’t gonna eat up all of the food. I'll fight him for my pumpkin pie too!” Tyra jumps up from the couch and goes to grab some food for dinner. “Okay I’m not going to eat all the food!” Dean yelled out. Sam slowly got up and followed Tyra into the kitchen. “Wanna fight me for the pie?” Tyra laughs teasingly as if she were to start something. “I didn't think so.” She said before grabbing all the food she wanted before sitting at the table in the kitchen.   
Katrina came back downstairs and found that they had all made their plates and were sitting at the table. “Hey Kat, I have your’s here. Come on let’s eat so we can go watch that movie.” Dean said cheerfully. She walked over and sat down to eat. The group talked about their day and laughed at the stories Sam had to tell about his and Dean’s adventure earlier. Once they finished eating they all headed back into the living room to watch the movie. Dean and Katrina sat on one couch while Sam and Tyra sat on the other one. Katrina could see how Tyra and Sam both looked uncomfortable sitting next to each other but she knew this would be good for them. “Hey Tyra why don’t you hit play on the movie.” Kat asked as she curled up next to Dean. “O-Oh umm sure!” Tyra stuttered nervously while sitting next to Sam; pressing the play button for the movie. The movie started and they all finally relaxed and watched it. By the time it was over they realized it was late and they should probably get some sleep. “Okay so we may have a slight problem.” Katrina whispered to Dean. “And what would that be?” Dean asked. “There are only two rooms in this cabin and only two beds.” “I don’t see how that’s a...oh I see.” “So do you want to tell them of should I?” Katrina giggled. “You should tell them.” Dean said. Katrina took a deep breathe and then stood up. “Okay so we should probably go to bed; we have a big day tomorrow. Oh Tyra can we talk for a second?” Katrina asked. “Hm? Oh yeah sure. What's this all about?” Tyra whispered. “Come into the kitchen and I’ll explain our situation; while Dean and Sam have a nice little chat.” Katrina said with a devilish grin. “Oh no this can't be good…” Tyra muttered to herself while following Katrina into the kitchen. Once they got into the kitchen Katrina turned to face Tyra. “Okay, so in the cabin there are only two bedrooms. Which also means there are only two beds. Me and Dean are taking the one upstairs but that leaves you and Sam down here.” Katrina said quietly. Tyra took a little nervous breath. “I was kinda afraid you would say that. I mean, I've never like you know...slept with a guy before and I hate to see Sam to just sleep upright again.” Tyra sighed sadly. “So even though this will be embarrassing for me, I think I'll be alright.” Katrina tried to hold back a laugh and she wasn’t use to someone being this innocent about a simple situation. “Okay, the bed down here is pretty big so it’s not going to be that awkward. You have plenty of space and it’s not that big of a deal.” Katrina told her. “Wait can I ask you a personal question?” “Ummm yeah sure what is it?” Tyra stuttered, staring at the ground. “Have you ever had a boyfriend?” Tyra sighed, crossing her arms innocently. “No honestly I have never had a boyfriend.” “Are you serious?” “Yes I'm serious okay? I've never had one before because it's quite obvious that I've been hiding for too long as a Phoenix. So I don't know much about human contact…” Tyra said annoyingly, her eyes burning. “But Dean said he found you while you were in college. You never just had like a date or two? Wait so that means you’ve never kissed anyone too?” Katrina asked her. “What I mean is that I've been hiding for years now before I attended college. As a phoenix, I was known to be dangerous; killing innocent lives…” Tyra said before Katrina cut her off. “So what you’re telling me is that you’ve been way too scared to try and put yourself out there? I mean you seem like you have all this phoenix stuff under control. You’re scared aren’t you! This makes sense! Oh this is why you’re so awkward around Sam.” Katrina said in astonishment, finally realizing why she acted the way she did around Sam. “Now before you say anything you and Sam are taking the room down here. No but’s no protesting this is happening. Tomorrow while we go out you and I are going to have a girls day out too! We need one plus it looks like I need to explain how dating works! Now let’s go back in there and get ready for bed.” Katrina said happily as she grabbed Tyra’s arm and pulled her into the living room. Dean had already told Sam about the situation and Sam reluctantly agreed to sleep in there with Tyra. “Okay you two, your room is right over there. Go down the hall and it's the first door on the right. Right across from it is the bathroom. Goodnight.” Katrina said as she and Dean started to walk upstairs.  
Tyra was about to stop Katrina in her tracks when the huntress pulled her arm almost out of socket. She was desperate to tell the truth about why she had been scared all these years; but Katrina quickly disappeared upstairs. With a sigh, Tyra’s shoulders slumped a little before entering the bedroom downstairs along with Sam following her from behind. “Alright, you’re not gonna sleep upright again okay? It's a lot harder on you and you’ll get less sleep.” Tyra said sternly before crawling to bed. Sam laughed and said, “No I won’t sleep sitting up this time.” He sighed before getting into the other side of the bed. “Okay good…” Tyra muttered quietly as she laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She was pondering about her thoughts, thinking about her life and how she avoided people; being scared to be around them. She was terrified if she got close to the people she loves, she’ll end up hurting them. “Are you okay?” Sam asked as he rolled over to face her. “Hm? Oh, yeah I'm fine it's just I'm nervous that's all…” Tyra said trying to lie. “Why are you nervous? Oh god, you think this weird don’t you. I know you would. You know what I’ll just go sleep on the couch if this is too weird for you.” Sam said as he sat up sadly. Tyra’s eyes faltered into sadness and before she realized what she was doing; clutching gently onto Sam’s shirt. Her face was staring at the mattress, tears threatening to fall down her face. “P-Please, don't leave…” “Okay, little sister. If it helps I’ll stay.” Sam said softly. “Y-You wouldn't understand why I'm feeling this way. I’ve pushed too many people away…” Tyra said quietly. “Hey, it’s okay. There is no way you can get rid of me. Friends don’t do that to each other. Now you get comfortable and try and get some sleep. I really hope their room isn’t above ours.” Sam said trying to get Tyra to laugh. “Y-You still don't get it Sam I…” Tyra started to say something to confess her feelings but she was too scared. “Hey you’re just tired plus you’ve been through a lot. Let’s just get some sleep okay?” Sam said as he rolled over and faced the wall. Tyra just sat there silently watching as Sam faced away from her. She sniffled sadly before falling asleep. In the middle of the night, Tyra didn't realize that she has curled up close to Sam. It was probably because of her having a dream; a nightmare.


	9. Christmas Shopping

Chapter 9: Christmas Shopping 

The following morning, finally came with fresh snow on the ground. Katrina woke up to see that Dean was still sleeping. He had pulled her close sometime that night so she carefully tried to get up without interrupting his slumber. She went downstairs to prepare the coffee and breakfast. It was a little early for her to be up but she was in a good mood regardless. A few moments later, she was almost finished making breakfast when Dean came downstairs. “Good morning sunshine.” Dean said as he walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Good morning sweetie.” Katrina replied smiling from ear to ear. “Oh you made coffee. How long have you been up?” He asked surprisingly as he kissed her cheek. “I’ve only been up for about half an hour.” She replied as she made herself a cup of coffee. She had finished up the food but decided to wait until everyone gets up to eat. So Dean and Katrina went into the living room to sit. “So I’m guessing Sam actually stayed in there with Tyra last night.” Dean chuckled before sipping on his coffee. “Looks like it. I just really hope he didn’t spent the night sitting up or worst on the floor.” Katrina said snickering. “I guess we’ll find out once they get up.” Dean replied. Meanwhile, Sam had started to wake up. He opened his eyes and found Tyra curled up next to him while he held her close. “She looks so peaceful. I really hope she got some sleep last night.” Sam thought. He slowly let go of her and carefully slipped out of the bed. He walks out to see Dean and Katrina sitting on the couch. “Good morning.” He said as he stretched. “Good morning Sam.” They both replied. “Oh Sam, there’s coffee in the kitchen if you want some.” Katrina said. Sam went in the kitchen and got some coffee before heading back to the living room. “So you finally manned up and stayed in there all night?” Dean teased Sam. “Shut up Dean, it was just two friends without any other options okay?” Sam said as he was getting annoyed. “Oh of course Sam, it’s not like you care for her more than that.” Katrina giggled. “Is this national shit on Sam day? What is with you two?” Sam sighed in annoyance. “Oh we’re just teasing you, it’s just a joke.” Katrina replied shaking her head.   
Everyone had obviously woke up before Tyra did. She was considered to be a late sleeper since she didn’t have enough for the past month. Honestly, she had slept like a rock this time which was a good thing. The Phoenix finally woke up stretching before heading towards the living room. She had noticed that Katrina and Dean were probably teasing Sam from them sleeping together. Nonetheless, it wasn't helping that she heard Sam saying that they were friends. But she tries to shrug off the thought and forced a smile. “Good morning!” “Good morning Tyra. Did you sleep well?” Katrina asked happily. “Oh and there is coffee in the kitchen or did you say you preferred orange juice? Well either way they are in the kitchen and I made breakfast.” “I slept well I suppose and since I don't really like coffee, I'll just get some orange juice.” Tyra replied back as she poured her some; taking the plate of breakfast. So are you ready for a day of shopping?” Katrina asked as she finishes her coffee while watching Tyra come into the living room. “Yes! I'm so excited to go!” Tyra said happily, taking a bite of her scrambled eggs. “Me too! Okay let’s go get ready after we eat.” Katrina said with a huge beaming grin. “Alright! Is Dean and Sam coming too?” Tyra asked before finishing up her breakfast. “Of course! We’ll make them anyways. Now why don’t we change out of our pjs and then we’ll head out.” She told her. Tyra nodded and immediately went upstairs to change into her winter clothing such as her hefty jacket, mittens, toboggan, and boots. She had to bundle up as much as possible because she hates the cold winter air. It causes her to have sicknesses easily since she’s a Phoenix who stores warm temperature. She finally comes downstairs and approaches to the group. “Alright I'm ready!”   
While Tyra went to go change, Katrina goes upstairs to get ready. She puts on a red sweater, pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of boots. After she finished, she returned back to the others. Dean, Sam, and Tyra were all sitting on the couch waiting on her. “Katrina, does it ever take you centuries to get ready?” Tyra asked with a smirk. “Yeah, we’ll be chasing demons, ghosts, and all those sons of bitches and back home by the time you get done.” Dean chuckled giving Tyra a thumbs up. “Whatever, at least I look amazing. Unlike you jerks.” She said sticking her tongue out at them while crossing her arms. She turned her back to act like she was upset. “Hey, we’re just only joking.” Dean protested as he got up to make sure she was okay. “Yeah we’re just teasing you Katrina.” Tyra stood up to her feet worriedly. Dean pulled her so she was facing him. “You okay?” He asked nervously. “I’m fine you guys. Just decided it would be fun to make you sweat a bit.” She told them laughing while Dean gave her an annoyed look. “You guys ready to go?” “Yeah I’m ready.” Dean sighed as if he was almost having a panic attack from Katrina’s trick. Sam just got up and nodded his head.   
The group finally headed out into the cold wilderness, snow plastering upon the ground. The bone chilling air immediately alarmed Tyra’s presence, shivering a little. They hurriedly trudged through the thick snow towards the Impala as everyone got inside. Dean and Katrina sat up front while Sam and Tyra were in the back. Tyra’s teeth chattered audibly as Dean began to laugh; revving up the engine. “You okay back there Sparky? Your fire went out or something?” “S-Shut up Dean. Damn I hate winter.” Tyra rubbed her covered hands together trying to keep warm. “At least it’s not that bad out this year. One year we were up here it was like below zero out.” Sam whispered to Tyra. “Jesus! Well I'm glad it's not this cold. Otherwise, I'll freeze like a damn icecube!” Tyra complained. “Oh shut your pie hole, I'll turn the heat on.” Dean said turning on the heater. Tyra just stuck her tongue out at him which made Sam laugh. The drive wasn't as quiet as usual. Everyone had chatted about Christmas and enjoyable stories about their past holiday years. They all eventually arrived at the mall to search for Christmas presents. Tyra was looking forward to having a girls day out with Katrina. “Okay, so me and Tyra kinda already talked about what we’re going to do today. So I kinda made a plan. I think we should split up and then later join back up. What do you guys think?” Katrina asked delightfully. Dean and Sam nodded while Tyra was anxious about their shopping spree. However, she was nervous into talking about dating as well. As everyone entered inside the mall, the boys splitted up until they disappeared. “Okay! So where do we go first? I have no idea what to get for Sam.” Tyra said enthusiastically. “Oh I know! I’m excited though. I think we should just stroll around until we find a store we like. Right now we’ll find gifts for the boys and then later we’ll form new groups to get for the ones we are with now! Okay so where should we go first?” Katrina asked happily as they walked through the mall. Tyra glanced around the mall seeing all kinds of stores to choose from. “Hmm, let's see. God this is hard! Oh wait, what about this book store here? I mean Sam likes to read a lot sometimes.” Tyra said nervously feeling unsure. “Sounds good to me. Let’s go.” Katrina said as she grabbed Tyra’s arm and almost dragged her inside. “Look they have some old classic books in the back. You want to go look at those?” Katrina asked. “Sure I guess. Hopefully we’ll find something that he’ll like reading.” Tyra said while surveying the bookshelves. “I know Dean, once mentioned that he hadn’t read a few of them and was really wanting too. Do you see any that you think he would like?” Katrina asked as she continued looking. Tyra kept looking until she found a book called To Kill A Mockingbird. “I think this would be good for him to read. I've read it before and it's well written.” Tyra grinned as she took the book from the shelf. “My dad used to read it to me when I was younger.” “I think Sam will love it! I read it when I was younger but you’re right he’ll love it!” Katrina said blissfully. “Oh hey look it’s part of a bundle. Looks like you can get him a few books with it.” “Oh that's neat! Well in that case, I'll just give him The Great Gatsby and Dracula.” Tyra said while reaching out to grab the books. “I just hope he’ll like these.” “I’m sure he will love them.” Katrina reassured her. They continued to look around for awhile before checking out. “Okay where to next? I still need to get something for Dean and Sam.” Katrina asked. “Yeah, I still need to get Dean something too. Heh, might as well give him pie for Christmas.” Tyra said jokingly. “But I know this is gonna sound really stupid but, I've been wanting to look for something moose related for Sam. It's gonna be so funny.” “Does sound a bit strange but let’s go see what we can find. Oh and we should also probably find some outfits for the party and for christmas!” Katrina said jumping for joy. “Oh yeah! That would be so awesome to wear pretty outfits! Also, you know what you should get for Dean? You should get him some music tapes or something.” Tyra said gleefully. “Yes! That actually sounds like a good idea. Hey there’s a music store just up ahead, let’s go in and see what we can find.” Katrina said as they trotted towards the store. As the girls peered around the music store, Tyra was in a section that had classic rock and 80’s music. “Hey Katrina! I found his type of music!” She called to her best friend. Katrina runs over to Tyra to see what she had found. “Hey this is what he likes. Good eye Tyra, now let’s see.” She said as she was looking around at the music. “Oh look! They actually sell old records here. Oh that’s perfect, look they even have a record player! Let’s see what we can find that he doesn’t already own.” Katrina laughed. They looked around and she found several that he would like.  
After a few hours of shopping, they finally finished shopping for the guys. They found everything they needed and Tyra even found a moose plush for Sam. “I can’t wait to see what Sam has to say when he opens up the moose plush.” Katrina said giggling as they entered into a clothing store. “I know! I bet he’ll love it so much. It's so cute.” Tyra blushed a little. “I’m sure he will. So are you ready to get a ton of clothes!?” Katrina almost shouted causing people around them to stare at the two. Tyra laughed nervously after noticing people giving annoyed glances. “Yeah, but before we do that, wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about? Like you know...about dating?” “Of course but we’ll talk while we shop so you can’t run off and ignore me.” Katrina said jokingly while sticking her tongue out at Tyra. She was trying to get her to laugh and relax while they search around. “Alright fine.” Tyra giggled softly at Katrina’s silliness and decided to go clothes shopping with her. “Okay so first off how are you going to tell Sam you like him? I mean we should probably go over that before you actually tell him.” Katrina said while surveying through the clothes. “Umm, well I don't know how to tell him to be honest. I-I mean, I don't think I can personally confess to him. Plus, you know how I am. I get too scared to do that sort of thing. Maybe the mistletoe idea would work.” “Oh of course it will work but you would still have to talk after that. I mean hell, I could kiss Sam under the mistletoe and he would just think it’s all because of the mistletoe.” “Yeah, you’ve actually got a point Katrina. He would never see it coming and he’ll just think I kissed him because of the tradition. But, I'll try to muster up the courage to tell him afterwards.” Tyra said with determination, looking through the clothes. “Just tell him how you feel, listen to you heart, and it will all work out perfectly!” Katrina said before pulling Tyra in for a hug. Tyra giggled and hugged Katrina back tightly. “Thanks for everything big sis. I’ll try my best.”   
Katrina let’s go of Tyra and they went back to shopping. She found some revealing christmas pjs, deciding to embarrass the Phoenix. “Hey what do you think about these? You think Dean would like them.” Katrina said holding them up, knowing it would make Tyra uncomfortable. Tyra gave Katrina a glare feeling embarrassed. “N-No! Put them back!” She said before storming away. Katrina laughed as she put it back.They found several things they liked and then checked out before meeting back up with the guys. “Oh hey Winchesters! Almost done shopping?” Tyra asked with a genuine smile. “Hey Sparky, Sweet Sunshine. We got a few things. You all ready to split up into new groups?” Dean asked.   
“Sure! How about Dean and I could go together while Katrina and Sam shop around?” Tyra asked with a grin. “Alright, that sounds like a good plan. Let’s go shopping Sparky!” Dean said as he gave her a wink smirking. “Okay!” Tyra laughed as she followed her big brother. “Okay so who do you have left to shop for?” Dean asked in his monotone voice. “Well since I already bought Sam some gifts, I still have to buy Katrina something.” “Sounds good, I still need to get Sam a few things. So where to first?” Dean asked. “Hmm, well first of all what do you think Sam would like? I mean, you know him more than I do.” Tyra asked as they looked around through the mall. “Well I was thinking about getting a new knife for him and maybe a new watch? I mean Sam’s not that hard to shop for but it’s hard to get him something when you’re with him. What are you thinking about getting Kat?” “I think that's a nice idea to get for Sam. But now that you mention it, I’ve heard that Kat likes something to do with makeup, horror things, and sometimes a certain style of clothing like goth of some sort.” Tyra said shrugging her shoulders. “That does sound like what she should like. Okay so let’s go grab the stuff for Sam and then we can look around for Katrina’s stuff. It will just take a second to grab what I need but I have a feeling you still have no clue where to start looking.” Dean laughed as they walked into a store. “Hey! I don't take that long to pick a store. It's like you're telling Katrina to hurry up and get dressed.” Tyra rolled her eyes chuckling. Tyra and Dean finally entered into a weaponry store filled with guns, knives, and other accessories. “So you see anything that you think Sam would like?” Tyra asked. “No not yet but these daggers look rather cool.” Dean said with a grin, looking through the glass. “Dean...we’re shopping for Sam.” Tyra sighed shaking her head. “I know.” Dean muttered. “Oh these knives look rather neat. Check it out, you think that he’ll like one of these?” Tyra asked as they surveyed the weapons. There was one particular knife that had a nice handle with a dragon design on it. The blade has a slight curve to it. “Yeah, that actually looks awesome.” Dean said as he looked at it in amazement. “I wonder how much that is actually. It would be a perfect gift for Sam. You should get it for him Dean.” Tyra smiled softly. “I don't know I'll go ask the clerk.” Dean said as he approached to the counter asking how much it was. He comes back to the Phoenix with his hands in his pockets. “Doesn’t surprise me. It's about two hundred and fifty dollars.” “Are you serious?!” Tyra asked in shock. “Yeah, I mean I really think he would like it but I’m not sure if I should get it.” “Well yeah but I mean it's up to you Dean. You are shopping for your little brother.” Dean sighed and finally decided to buy it. “Oh what the hell it's Christmas after all. Gotta love the holidays.” Dean laughed as he checked out to buy the knife. After a few moments, they leave the store. “Alright so where to next Tyra?” “Well we could go to a makeup store to see what kind of makeover she would love.” Tyra answered. “I guess we should. This is going to be fun.” Dean said sarcastically as they headed to a makeup store. “Oh yeah, since you're dreading the whole shopping for makeup, wanna hear what I got for Sam?” Tyra snickered deciding to bring up a funny story. “Sure Sparky, what did you get Sammy?” Dean asked. Tyra didn't know if she could answer she was laughing so hard. “I got him a moose plush.” She answered as she went to look for some eyeshadow. “Really? That’s what you got him?” Dean asked raising an eyebrow. “Yeah! But it’s really adorable.” Tyra giggled blushing. “But don't tell him what I got it's our little secret.” “Will do sparky and I think he will love it. So have you found anything you think she will like?” Dean told her. “Yeah, I had gotten her a few things I think she might like. I'll go ahead and check out and you can go ahead and leave the store. I know how much you despise it.” Tyra laughed before she went to check out.   
After Tyra checked out and finished shopping for the day, they returned back to Katrina and Dean. “Hey you two get everything that you need?” Katrina asked Dean and Tyra. “Yeah I think we got it all taken care of and got what we needed. You guys ready to go?” Dean asked. They all agreed and finally headed out. “Oh hey look! They are selling Christmas trees up ahead. Why don’t we go get one?Tyra will you be okay with a tree?” Katrina asked feeling concerned. “Of course! Why wouldn't I be okay with having a tree? It's Christmas after all.” Tyra said cheerfully. “Yay! I'm so glad you finally changed your mind about them.” Dean pulled into the lot and they all got out to look at the trees. “Look at this tree Tyra what do you think?” Katrina asked as she pointed at a tree with colorful lights and huge decorations. “Oh it looks so pretty! I like it!” Tyra beamed with glistening eyes. “I know right! Oh we should get it. Hey where’s Sam and Dean?” “Hm? I don't know. Where are those two dorks at?” Tyra looked around in annoyance. “Hey you stay here and don’t let anyone get our tree. I’ll go get the guys or someone to help us with it.” Katrina laughed as she headed back towards the Impala. A few minutes later, Katrina came back with the Winchesters while they were all amazed at the beautiful tree. They all decided to buy the Christmas tree and was completely done shopping for the day. Now it was time to head home and decorate for the Christmas party Tyra had always looked forward to.   
Once they got home, they brought in all the presents and eventually brought the tree inside. They put it in the living room and then brought out the box of decorations. “Hey Tyra you want to help me put the lights on the tree?” Katrina asked cheerfully. “Why of course I'll help.” Tyra replied with a genuine smile as she began to help Katrina with the Christmas lights. She was looking forward for this special year and was grateful to spend it with her new family. Between the two of them, they got most of the lights on the tree. Sam and Dean had to put them on the upper part of the tree. Once the lights were finally on the tree they starting placing decorations. “Hey Tyra you want to put your owl on here?” Katrina asked. “Oh yeah, I almost forgotten about this owl decoration. Yeah I'll put it on there.” Tyra responded as she placed it on the tree. They had finished decorating the tree when Sam notice they didn’t put anything on top of the tree. “Um, hey do we have a star or something for the top?” He asked. “Oh yeah, here’s the star. You’re the tallest Sam so you should put it on top.” Katrina said teasingly, lending him the star. He place it on top and they all stood back to survey the finished look. Afterwards, the group begins to decorate the rest of the house to celebrate the holidays.


	10. The Christmas Party

Chapter 10: The Christmas Party 

It was finally almost Christmas Eve, the day of the party. Katrina and Tyra had spent the whole day before preparing food and added a few more decorations. After everyone had finished setting up the place, they were exhausted and went to bed. Christmas eve morning finally came and Tyra was the first to wake up awfully early. Perhaps she was quite excited; looking forward to this. She began to suit herself up by putting on a Santa dress and other Christmas themed jewelry. She also put on some green eyeshadow and other makeup to look stylish. A few moments later, she comes into the living room happily. All of the decorations and the Christmas tree filled with presents were shown as a beautiful tradition. Her jingle bell earrings would ring each time she trotted. Meanwhile, Katrina was also getting ready. She put on her green dress and began putting on her makeup. As she was getting ready she was humming Christmas carols; reminding her of when she was little. Dean had already gotten up, dressed and headed downstairs to start the coffee. Katrina finally got ready and headed down to see the others. When she finally made it to the living room she ran into Tyra. “Oh hi Katrina! Why don't you look lovely?” Tyra said in such a happy mood, fixing her Santa dress. “But Merry Christmas by the way.” “Hey Tyra, you look amazing too! Merry Christmas.” Katrina said before pulling Tyra in for a hug. “Aww thank you sis! Oh today is going to be amazing!” Tyra said hugging her back. “You’re welcome. You’re right today is going to be amazing. Oh, come over here I have something to show you.”Katrina said as she pulled Tyra away from the others. Tyra was almost oblivious by Katrina pulling her arm rather quick. “Jeez Katrina! Alright what is it?” Tyra laughed quietly. “Look at what I have.” Katrina said holding up some mistletoe. Tyra immediately blushed red like a tomato, knowing that's a sign of what she must prepare to do. Her eyes frantically peered towards Sam who was in the kitchen then back at Katrina. “Oh no this is the moment of truth huh?” Tyra stuttered nervously, returning back to her innocent self. “Not yet, it’s still early. We’ll wait until the party has actually started. Maybe then you will have a little courage to help.” Katrina laughed. “Y-Yeah but how exactly is this going to work? Are you going to hold up the mistletoe or am I personally gonna do it?” Tyra asked nervously. “Oh no, watch this.” Katrina said before turning around to walk back in the living room. Tyra followed her and waited to see what she had planned. “Sammy!” Katrina yelled, trying not to giggle. “Hey there I have something I need to you to put up.” “Okay what is it?” Sam asked. Katrina showed him the mistletoe. “This is what I need you to hang up.” Katrina said with a smile. Sam laughed but did what she asked. He hung the mistletoe up and then kissed Katrina on the cheek. “Merry Christmas.” He said before walking over and sat on the sofa. Katrina walked back over to Tyra and said, “That’s what I was thinking, now all you have to do later is to get him to stand under with you.” Katrina said happily. Tyra had chuckled softly after watching the scene unfold. “Okay, I’ll try my hardest to confess my feelings for him. I just hope this really works out.” Tyra explained while staring at the ground shyly. “Oh trust me this will work.” Katrina said confidently. Tyra sighed a little, feeling her heart racing fast. “Okay thank you so much Katrina. Alright let's get this party started!” She smiled happily. “Let's get the food and everything ready and situated.” “Okay let’s go.” Katrina said.   
As the day continued, it was time for the party to actually start. It was around 8 in the evening when Bobby showed up. They had all been talking, laughing, and just enjoying their time together. Katrina and Tyra had made sure that the food was ready and the drinks were out. “Looks like we pulled it off.” Katrina said to Tyra while they stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Tyra nodded cheerfully as she helped her best friend place the food on the table. There was a bunch of food, desserts, and other things to choose from. “Everyone! Food’s ready!” Tyra called out as she fixed her Santa hat grinning. They all grabbed a plate and began eating. Once they finished, they went back to sitting around talking about hilarious stories. As the night went on, Castiel showed up to celebrate. Katrina and Tyra went back into the kitchen to talk for a second. “Okay, so I think it’s time you tell Sam how you feel.” Katrina said excitedly to Tyra. “Are you sure about this? I suddenly feel like I have so much butterflies in the pit of my stomach.” Tyra said blushing madly. “Of course it’s time. Tyra if you don’t tell him, he’ll never know. The Winchesters are a strange bunch. I mean if I hadn’t said anything to Dean we would’ve been in the same situation like you and Sam. Trust me this will work out!” Katrina reassured her. “Alright, I guess this is the moment of truth. Wish me luck Katrina.” Tyra sighed heavily. Meanwhile, Dean was having a talk with Sam. “Now Sam, when are you going to tell Tyra you love her?” Dean asked. “Dean it’s not like…” “Yes it is! You know what? When she comes in here, just talk to her. Maybe take her under the mistletoe and who knows what will happen.” Dean said trying to help out his little brother. “Okay, I guess I should talk to her but if this doesn’t work, it’s all your fault especially Katrina!” Sam grumbled as he crossed his arms. Sam looked up to see Tyra walk in the room. “Umm Sam? Can I talk to you for a minute?” Tyra said trying not to give away her nervousness. “Yeah sure.” Sam said as he walked over to her; not even noticing that they were standing under the mistletoe. “Listen umm, I was meaning to tell you something that I’ve been thinking about for a while now. I’ve realized that you’ve been helping me through so much in my life and I’m grateful to have met such a wonderful person. I must apologize for avoiding you all this time. The truth is, I was scared; scared of being close to someone that I grew to love. What I mean to say is that...I love you Sam. I always have and I was scared to confess.” Tyra stuttered as she felt her innocence increasing greatly. Sam just stood there shocked by what Tyra had just told him but he knew just what to do. Without hesitation, Sam kissed Tyra; pulling her close before letting go. Tyra was taken back by Sam’s sudden kiss but she relaxed and eventually kissed him back passionately. She had never felt so happy in her entire life; embracing him back tightly. “You don’t know how happy I am you feel that way. Oh Tyra I love you too.” Sam said as he held her close. Tears of happiness fell down her cheeks as everyone from the living room stared and Dean was giving Sam a thumbs up. “I’m so grateful you feel the same way too Sam.” Tyra sniffled. Sam smiled as he wiped the tears off her face. “Oh Tyra, I thought you didn’t like me like that. I thought I was just a big brother to you. I thought I would eventually lose you to someone else.” Sam whispered to her before kissing the top of her head. Tyra smiled shyly as she kissed his nose giggling. “Well, you’re more than a big brother to me now. I just wanted to tell you that I thank you from the bottom of my heart that you would search everywhere looking for me.” She said while stroking his hair. “You’re welcome sweetheart. I would do it again but thankfully that won't happen. I won’t let it happen again.” Sam said before kissing her again. “Aww isn’t that so sweet.” Katrina whispered to Dean. “Let’s just hope now all their awkward situations aren’t going to happen now.” Dean laughed before Katrina playfully slapped him. “Alright you two, you might need to breathe sometime!” Dean yelled out to them, wearing a devilish grin. Sam turned to flip off Dean while Tyra was blushing. Tyra felt completely embarrassed after what Dean said but she eventually laughed when Sam flipped him off. “Shut up Dean!” “Why don't you two get a room?” Dean smirked even more. Castiel just stood there awkwardly before he leaned to whisper to Dean. “I still don’t understand what getting a room means.” “It’s nothing Cas.” Dean laughed. After the little cute scene, they all went back to laughing and enjoying the party. It had started to get late when Bobby left and shortly afterwards Castiel as well. Katrina and Tyra had started cleaning up while the guys went out to get more firewood. “I told you it would work.” Katrina said to Tyra as they cleaned up. Tyra had recently began to do the dishes and grinned happily after hearing Katrina’s words. “God you wouldn't believe how embarrassed I was! My face was redder than my hair itself. I thought Dean wasn't gonna let that down after it happened. But I'm just so happy.” Tyra said in happiness. “Oh just ignore him, he was happy and so was I. You believe how long we’ve been planning this. We have talked about how you two just needed a little push to get you to finally talk.” Katrina laughed as she walked over to help Tyra with the dishes. “When Sam kissed me I was feeling so happy I couldn't help myself. Man, you and Dean must’ve been planning this for a while haven't you? How long has it been?” Tyra asked as they both finally finished the dishes. “Well, we have been planning this for about two months.” Katrina said casually as they headed back into the living room. Tyra began to yawn tiredly since she’s been up rather early. She plops down onto the couch as her legs were elevated on the furniture. “I’m so tired. I can't wait until all of us open presents in the morning…” “I know I’m excited too.” Katrina said as she sat down on the other couch. At that moment, Dean and Sam came back in with the firewood. “Man it’s cold out.” Sam said as they walked over to the fireplace. “It looks like a bad storm is coming in.” Dean said shivering. They both took off their coats and gloves before sitting down. Sam had sat beside Tyra and pulled her close while Dean sat with Katrina.  
As Tyra watched the fire burning within the fireplace, she formed a tired smile; cuddling close to Sam. Her head leans upon his shoulder, holding his hand. She was glad that they didn't have to avoid one another anymore as her heart fluttered in affection. At first, she was freezing from the cold temperature outside but she eventually was warmed up by both the fireplace and Sam. “Merry Christmas Sam…” Tyra said softly as she closed her eyes. “Merry Christmas Tyra.” Sam said as he pulled her closer. Before Sam noticed it, Tyra was falling asleep peacefully in his arms. She was exhausted from doing most of the party work. It was late so they all decided to go to bed. Dean and Katrina went upstairs and Sam picked up Tyra; carrying her to bed.


	11. Christmas Day

Chapter 11: Christmas Day 

The morning came faster than they expected, but they welcomed it. Katrina was the first to wake up; noticing Dean still asleep as she headed downstairs. Dean had been right. A huge storm had came that night and the ground was covered in snow. In fact, they were now snowed in. She was happy that they went shopping and bought enough for the next few days. After making some coffee, she grabbed a cup and sat on the couch waiting on everyone. A few minutes later, Dean comes downstairs. “Good morning sweetheart and Merry Christmas.” Dean greeted as he sat down beside her. “Good morning and Merry Christmas to you too.” Katrina said happily. “Sam or Tyra up yet?” He asked. “No they are still sleeping but then again it is early.” She replied. They spent the next hour just chatting about what had taken place the night before.  
Meanwhile, Sam had woken up and noticed Tyra sleeping peacefully. She looked like an angel while she slept. He managed to hear Dean and Katrina talking out in the living room, so he decided to try and wake Tyra by shaking her arm gently. “Hey sleepy head, time to get up. It’s Christmas!” Sam said softly, kissing her forehead. Tyra eventually let out a small adorable groan after she felt Sam shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched out. She was currently snuggling up close to Sam. “Hmm? Oh, good morning Sammy…” Tyra said sleepily with a smile. “How did you sleep?” He asked. “I slept pretty well. It's a lot better to sleep with you than to try and avoid each other again huh?” Tyra asked laughing while looking into his eyes. “Yeah you’re right.” Sam said as he sat up. “Hey it’s Christmas morning, Dean and Katrina are already up. You want to go join them?” “Sure, we might hurry and join them before Dean tries to open the presents without us.” Tyra teased as she got out of bed and followed behind Sam. After they both entered the living room Tyra grinned brightly. “Merry Christmas everyone!” “Merry Christmas.” They said. “Alright, who’s going to open their presents first?” Tyra asked as she plopped herself upon the couch. “Looks like someone is excited to open presents. Well I guess since you’re so excited, you should open the first present. Here this one is from me.” Katrina laughed as she handed her the present. Tyra nodded silently and began to open the present to reveal a small box. She opens the lid to see a beautiful owl charm bracelet. “Oh my gosh! It's so pretty! Thank you Katrina.” Tyra said as she embraced her tightly. “Aww you’re welcome Tyra. I’m glad you like it.” Tyra smiled enthusiastically and decided to slip the bracelet on her wrist. “Alright kiddos who’s next?” Dean asked with a smirk. “Oh well, I have a present for Sam! I just hope you like it. It’s really not that much.” Tyra handed him the present which was the books she bought. Sam looked over the the present before opening it. “I love them. I’ve never read these before, thank you so much.” Sam smiled warmly as he hugged Tyra and kissed the top of her head. “Aww your welcome sweetie.” Tyra said as she kissed his cheek. “I bet you’ll love them. I've read To Kill A Mockingbird and the Great Gatsby, but I've never read Dracula.” “Then after I read it you can.” Sam said happily. “Well thanks, I'll have to read it sometime. I know how much you like books.” Tyra answered until Dean gave the Phoenix a devious smirk. She noticed it and realized what he was thinking about. So she mouthed the words, “I’ll give it to him last” while trying not to laugh.  
They spent the next few minutes exchanging gifts when all that was left was Sam’s gift to Tyra and Tyra had one more for Sam. Carefully, Sam handed Tyra her last gift. “Here I hope you like it.” When Tyra opened it, her eyes went wide in amazement and began to smile happily. It was a stuffed animal snow owl with a beautiful blue necklace on it’s neck. “Aww, it's so cute. It even has a necklace on it! Thank you so much Sammy.” She hugged the stuffed animal before embracing Sam as well. “You’re welcome Tyra.” He said as he hugged her. “Oh, and this last present is for you Sam. I really hope you’ll love this one.” Tyra snickered as she handed him the present. Dean was looking forward into seeing Sam’s reaction. Sam carefully took the present and looked at everyone. He was a little unsure of what to think of it all. He slowly opened the present to see that it was a small moose plush. Looking it over he was surprised by what he was given. Laughing he said, “Well I don’t know what to say. I mean…” Tyra and Dean both laughed at Sam’s reaction until Tyra asked, “You mean what?” “Well you see. Oh hell, I don't know, I mean I love the thing but I’m confused. Why a moose?” He asked. Tyra just completely blushed at the gist of the moose having those big adorable eyes. “W-Well umm-” Tyra started to say before Dean interrupted. “You’re a tall moose Sammy!” “Dean!” Katrina gasped in shocked. Tyra just gave Dean a fiery glare before turning back towards Sam. “W-Well that and those eyes on it reminds me when you give those adorable puppy eyes. Oh god now I sound so embarrassing…” Tyra stuttered as she avoided eye contact from her new boyfriend. Sam laughed and pulled Tyra close against his chest, stroking her hair. “Hey, don’t be embarrassed. I love the gift honestly. It just surprised me that’s all.” Sam reassured her. Tyra blushed red after Sam embraced her tightly. “You do? Well I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't sure that if you would or not. I had to get it for you because it was adorable like you.” “Well I love it. You picked out an amazing gift.” Sam said before kissing her. “Aww look at those lovebirds.” Dean teased them. Tyra was blushing and Sam was just trying to ignore his brother. “Dean do you have to make a big deal about this? Leave them be. Now look, you made her blush!” Katrina said as she playfully hit him. Tyra kissed Sam back passionately as she stroked his hair; trying her hardest not to listen to Dean’s remarks. “What? It's fun to tease my brother!” Dean said making a pouty face towards Katrina; being a complete dork. “How about we do leave them be then? If you know what I mean?” Dean grinned a devilish smile. “Oh Dean, you are awful.” Katrina laughed. They spent the rest of the day lying around and enjoying their first Christmas together.


	12. New Years Eve

Chapter 12: New Year’s Eve

Shortly after Christmas, Tyra and Katrina decided that they should do something special for New Years Eve. They only had a few hours left to come up with a plan but little did they know that the Winchesters had plans of their own. “So they don’t know anything about this?” Sam asked Dean secretively. They had decided to go out and grab a few things for New Years Eve. “No, I’ve made sure that they haven’t seen anything or overheard us. So we have the the suits. Now all we have to do is get them the dresses.” Dean said as they headed into a dress shop. “Oh yeah, because we can actually pick out something they will like.” Sam said sarcastically rolling his eyes. “Trust me, we know them well enough to get them an entire outfit.” Dean said beaming. Sam just continued to follow his brother into the store even though he was unsure of his plan. Dean walked over to a rack that held some dark dresses and started to look. Sam was still unsure of all this but he quickly found a red dress that just suited Tyra perfectly. “Hey Dean, come here.” Sam called over to his brother. Dean walked over to see what had gotten his brother all worked up. “What?” He asked. “What do you think of this dress?” Sam asked trying to get his older brother’s opinion. “Honestly Sam, I don’t think it would suit you. I mean it’s just not your color.” Dean laughed as he teased his brother. “Stupid Dean, I mean do you think of Tyra when you see it?” Sam asked annoyingly. Dean laughed as he saw the annoyed look his brother gave him and said, “Well yeah it does look like something Tyra would love. I think you made a good choice little brother.” Sam decided this was the perfect dress for Tyra, so he asked the woman for Tyra’s size and then went back to help Dean. After a few minutes of searching, Dean finally found a dress for Katrina. It was a black and a fuchsia-purple gown with the right accessories, well they hoped that they had. So they paid and left the store. As they headed back to the girls Sam called to make sure the reservations were still in place and nothing had changed. They decided that once they got back they would finally tell them what they had planned for New Years Eve. Pulling into the driveway, they started to get excited. “So what do you think they will do once they find out what we planned for this evening?” Sam asked as they carefully carried in the suits and gowns. “Oh they will freak out but like in a happy sort of way.” Dean said as they walked towards the door. “Well at least I hope they do.” Once inside, they could hear the girls talking happily about the upcoming day. They walked in and greeted both of them as they gave them a puzzled look. “Dean, can I ask why you’re carrying in suit and gown bags?” Katrina asked. “Well Sam and I thought it would be nice to do something for New Years Eve. So since you two planned out the Christmas party, we would plan something special for this event.” Dean explained with a grin. “So we went ahead and made reservations for a nice dinner at a upscale restaurant. We also bought you two an outfit for the event. Here take a look.” Sam said as he handed the dress and accessories to Tyra. Dean handed his to Katrina as well. Tyra was the first to open hers up to see what they had bought. As soon as Tyra opened hers, it was revealed to be a beautiful red dress with red pearls on it. She honestly didn't know what to even say; a loss for words. She covered her mouth and gasped happily. “Sam, I don't know what to say! It's so beautiful…” Tyra said as she felt tears in her eyes. “You honestly didn't have to do that.” Sam walked over to her and hugged her close. He carefully wiped the tears before kissing her head. “You deserve a nice thing Tyra. You will look amazing in this, I mean you look amazing in everything.” He told her. A few minutes after they all looked over what Sam had gotten Tyra, Katrina opened the bag to see what Dean had gotten her. She just stared at it for a few minutes not saying a word. Dean was now starting to worry that he had made the wrong choice in dresses. “You know if you don’t like it we could always go back and get you a new dress.” Dean said in a small defeated voice. Katrina finally looked at Dean, trying to hold back tears. “Like it? Oh Dean, I love it. It’s so… It’s just... Thank you.” Katrina said as she threw her arms around him. Dean was so relieved that she loved the dress. As he held her he quietly whispered, “You’re welcome sweetheart.”   
“Aww look at those two being all adorable.” Tyra said as she decided to tease them this time for payback since Dean had given the Phoenix a hard time. Dean this time flipped her off and she laughed. She honestly was so excited for the New Year’s Eve dinner the Winchesters had reserved for them; wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks. She couldn't wait to wear the dress including the accessories along with it. She watched as Sam sat beside her. “I just really love this dress. You couldn't pick a better dress than this. I bet you Winchester brothers will look snazzy in those suits.” Tyra smirked at both Dean and Sam. “Of course we look at amazing in those suits.” Dean smirked before Sam could say anything. Sam gave Dean an angry look before saying, “We will look good but you, you will look absolutely gorgeous. You too Kat.” Tyra blushed as she grinned happily. “Why thank you Sammy. I’m too excited for this! I'm trying on this dress! You should too Katrina!” Tyra said feeling excited as she stood up, carrying the dress. Katrina grabbed her dress and followed Tyra to the room to try on the dresses. After they finished, Tyra looked in the mirror while beaming a bright smile. “It's so gorgeous! I love it so much!” She said as she placed her hands on her face in astonishment. She turns to see Katrina with the dark gown. “You look so beautiful Kat! I bet Dean will pass out when he sees you in that.” Tyra giggled. Katrina laughed at the comment Tyra made. “Why, thank you Tyra. You look amazing in that dress. It really does suit you, like it was made just for you. Oh I bet Sam will too once he sees you.” Katrina said softly. “Yeah, maybe then both of them will just fall to the ground. But thank you as well Katrina, I am a Phoenix after all so the color red is my specialty.” Tyra said as she observed the dress by twirling a bit. “So true, let's just hope they don’t do that. I don’t want to have them complaining about falling afterwards.” Tyra nodded in approval. “Yeah, you have a good point. Hey if you want to, will you do my makeup for me because I know you have a lot of experience from it than I do?” Tyra asked sweetly. “Wait, you actually want me to put makeup on you? Like you aren’t messing with me?” Katrina asked excitedly. “I'm actually being serious Kat. I'll let you do mine while I do yours. How does that sound?” Tyra said putting her hands on her hips. Katrina stared at Tyra trying to see if what she said was the truth. Once she realized it, Kat squealed loudly in excitement. “Yes! Of course I’ll do your makeup, but do you even know how to put makeup on someone?” Katrina said with a smirk teasing her. Tyra scoffed as she crossed her arms in annoyance. “Of course I do. It's just I haven't gotten much experience from trying to be better at doing makeup; especially doing it on people for that matter.” She explained as she sat down on a chair. “Oh okay. Well then let’s get started.” Katrina said as she went to start on Tyra’s makeup. “Alright so first of all, what color eyeshadow should I use? I was thinking about maybe you should put on like a smoky eye almost to a color of ash.” Tyra said as she pursed her lips in thought. “Yeah that’s what I was thinking of doing. I’m going to use a light brown/grey and gold glitter for the eyeshadow. Those colors will definitely give you the perfect smoky eye look. What do you think?” Katrina asked. “I think it will turn out amazing. Alright let’s do it.” Tyra smiled as she tries to stay still for Katrina. Katrina spent the next few minutes doing Tyra’s makeup. She was trying her hardest to make her look gorgeous, well more than she already was. “What do you think about it so far? I know I’m not completely finished but even without lipstick I think it looks good.” Katrina asked as she turned Tyra to look in the mirror. Tyra examined the work Katrina had done so far and nodded happily. “I think you did an amazing job so far. I like how you blended the dark colors along with the gold glitter.” “Yay! Oh I’m so glad you like it. Here, let me put the red lipstick on you. Then the look will be complete.” Katrina said as she finished the look. “Now what do you think?” “Oh my gosh you did so well! I love it! Thank you Katrina!” Tyra said cheerfully. “You’re welcome Tyra. Now are you ready to do my make up?” Katrina said. “Y-Yeah I mean, I'll try my best to make yours as perfect as possible. I don't know how well I can do so I apologize if this doesn't turn out well.” Tyra said nervously as she sat in front of Katrina. “So, how about since your dress is really dark, I'm thinking about putting like an all black color for your eyeshadow.” “That sound interesting but I like it. I can’t wait to see what you do.” Katrina said happily. Tyra had spent a few moments, trying her hardest to get the color perfectly aligned with her eyes. After she was finished, she turned Katrina around to the mirror. “I hope you like it. It's the best I could do and it was a hard job.” Tyra said anxiously. Katrina looked in the mirror and said, “Oh Tyra you did amazing! I love what you did with the eyes and the black lipstick just looks… Oh you are the best!” Katrina said. “Really?! Well I'm so glad you love it! I thought I did horrible but I did the best I could do. I'm so grateful.” Tyra squealed happily. “But your the best too sis!” Katrina stood up to hug Tyra before saying, “You think we should go out and show Dean and Sam?” “Yes, let's go surprise the boys.” Tyra snickered hugging Katrina back.   
Meanwhile, Dean and Sam had been waiting to see how the girls looked. They had already changed into their suits and were sitting on the couch waiting. The sound of heels on the hardwood floor could be heard so they knew the girls had finished getting ready. “Wow.” They both gasped as Katrina and Tyra walked into view. “You look amazing!” Dean said as he walked over to Katrina. He turned to look at Tyra and said, “You look amazing too Tyra.” Tyra blushed at the compliment. Sam finally found the words to say as he walked towards Tyra. “You look.. I mean… Wow, you are beautiful.” Sam said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Tyra’s glittered eyes were staring into Sam’s as she felt his arms wrapping around her. Her heart was racing fast and was blushing red like the color of her dress. “T-Thank you Sam. You look...really handsome in that suit…” Sam felt like the luckiest man alive, he was happy that Tyra was happy. He leaned down to kiss her. They moved away from each other when Katrina and Dean started clapping and cheering as the scene unfolded in front of them. When Tyra heard clapping from Dean and Katrina, the timid Phoenix just laughed a little while embracing Sam; leaning her head on his chest. Sam held her close but flipped off Dean and Katrina and mental cursing them for interrupting a perfect moment. “Look Dean we made them blush.” Katrina teased. Dean laughed and pulled her close. “So are you two lovebirds ready to go?” He asked. “Y-Yeah I’m sorry I-I gotten carried away.” Tyra blushed madly after pulling away from another kiss. She stares at the ground innocently. She hated when they got interrupted especially when Dean has to make a smartass comment. “Don’t feel bad for that, Dean is just an ass. I think you are rubbing off on Kat, Dean; she is almost as bad as you now!” Sam protested in annoyance. “Oh like I’m always like this, why I am a perfect saint.” Dean said with a smirk. “How am I as bad as Dean? Tyra do you think that too?” Katrina asked pouting. Tyra frantically raised her hands up in defeat. “Don’t make me be part of this!” “Please? I need to know and you are my bestest friend.” Katrina said giving Tyra big puppy dog eyes. Tyra finally couldn't resist on Katrina’s eyes and sighed heavily. “Well no offense but you do tease me a lot but not as bad as Dean…” Tyra responded hoping it wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings. Katrina just stared at her shocked by her response. “Well I mean, I shouldn’t be surprised by that considering I have to be told once or twice I can be a smartass at times. Thank you Tyra for being honest with me since no one else would.” Katrina said as she walked over and hugged Tyra. “O-Oh? You’re not mad by my response?” Tyra asked in shock as she felt Katrina’s warm hug. “No not at all, we are besties remember? if you can’t be brutally honest with me then who else can you be trustworthy to?” Katrina laughed. Tyra eventually let out a small chuckle and nodded. “Yeah you’re right. You really are my bestest friend in the whole wide world.” She said hugging her back tightly. “Okay now that you’re clear on that we really should get going.” Dean said. “Alright let's go! I'm so excited for this!” Tyra said as she let’s go of Katrina and carefully walk towards the Winchester boys since she wasn't used to wearing high heels.   
Furthermore, the formal group was currently heading towards the Impala while the Winchesters politely helped the girls into the car. It was still cold out in the atmosphere but it wasn’t as bad as from the Christmas party. After everyone was comfortable and getting situated, Dean slides into the vehicle and revved up the engine. “New Year's Party here we come baby!” Dean smiles excitedly before heading towards the fancy restaurant they reserved for the girls. Tyra however couldn't stop smiling from looking forward to this special night and was happy to do it with Sam. They finally arrived in a big city that the fancy restaurant was located as Dean pulled into the parking lot. As they stepped out, the chill of the winter air wrapped around them. They quickly hurried into the restaurant. Once inside they were seated at a nice table close to the big window. They sat down and ordered their food and began talking with each other. The inside of the restaurant was quite nice and splendid. Plus it wasn't crowded either which was a good thing for the group. “This is a nice place that you guys picked out for us. We are just so grateful that you both surprised us for such a wonderful gift.” Tyra said with a small smile; her glittering eyes illuminated in the lighting. She had noticed that the waitress brought back an ice bowl filled with wine. Dean thanked the waitress for the wine and then began pouring the glasses for everyone. He handed them out and said, “Now let’s take it easy their Sparky. We don’t need you all drunk and crazy.” He laughed as he handed her the glass of wine. Tyra just let out a small laugh and simply took the glass of wine. “Nah I’ll be fine. I'll make sure to be careful. Now how about we all make a toast to us being the most amazing family ever.” Tyra said as she held up her glass proudly. They all laughed but did as she said and toasted to the year that is to come. The food came shortly afterwards and they all began to eat. Once they finished, they noticed that the two girls had drank two bottles of wine at this point. “So was drinking two bottles of wine apart of your plan?” Dean asked Katrina and Tyra. “Dean we are fine. Trust me we can handle this right Tyra?” Katrina said as she looked at Tyra who was starting to sway a bit. The Phoenix was beginning to feel a bit dizzy, only seeing two of Sam and Dean within her vision. She was swaying, almost falling out of her seat. Tyra was apparently giggling and pointed at the Winchesters. “Y-You all look funny…” “Oh god, Tyra are you okay?” Sam asked as he tried to see if she had drank too much. Katrina was now giggling at the scene unfolding in front of them. “Okay Sam, maybe we should get them home.” Dean said as he helped Katrina up. Sam helped up Tyra and they walked out to the Impala. Tyra’s head literally felt like it was spinning as Sam tried his best to help her walk only to stagger around instead. “W-Why is your hair so long? It's so fluffy…” Tyra laughed as she felt Sam’s hair, feeling drowsy. Sam just laughed as she had her hands in his hair; they were now sitting in the back of the Impala. He pulled her close so she wouldn’t do anything stupid. Katrina was now feeling most of the effect of the wine she had drank but didn’t really show it. “You know what Dean you never let anyone else drive or pick music! Why is that?” Katrina said as she swayed a bit in her seat. “And Sam, why the hell did it take you so long to kiss Tyra! You loved her so why not just do something right away?” “I do let people drive. Now just put your seatbelt on.” Dean said trying to help her while Sam just ignored her comments. “Aww...it's a cute kitty. I shall name it Clovis. It's so adorable…” Tyra continuously laughed as she pets Sam’s hair while her head was leaning against his shoulder. She was completely drunk now, making ridiculous comments. “Dean why did we let them drink that much?” Sam asked as Tyra was petting his hair. “I didn’t think they would be this bad. Hell, you would’ve thought they had drunk their weight with the way they are acting.” Dean sighed as he continued driving. “Tyra, hey Tyra, you beautiful snowflake; you are my best friend. Like you don’t even know…” Katrina said as she tried to turn back to see Tyra. “Hey Kat, you're such a perfect cinnamon roll...you’re my buddy…” Tyra hiccuped in the mid-sentence, wearing a goofy grin. Dean and Sam laughed as the two continued their conversation. They finally arrived back at the cabin. Once they got out and walked in, Katrina and Tyra tried to run to the kitchen to find more of the alcohol they had in there. Tyra had almost fell from staggering so much towards the kitchen. “I-I need a drink buddy…” She told Katrina as she fumbles through the cabinets. “Aww and you picked me. Here Dean hides his whiskey in this cabinet.” Katrina said as she pulled out the bottle. “Now we have to hide from them.” Tyra giggles and takes the whiskey as if she was cradling the bottle like a baby. “My whiskey…” Tyra cooes as she was becoming more ridiculous taking a huge swig out of the bottle. “Tyra, Tyra we have to hide it before they take it. Here stay here while I go in there to them, then you go hide it okay?” Katrina told her. “Okay, okay…” Tyra said in her drunken state before she begins to stagger around the room. Looking for a good hiding place wasn't a good idea for a drunk person like Tyra to accomplish. Her vision was now completely blurry and couldn't see at the moment. So she blows the cover by approaching towards Sam, handing the whiskey to him. “Here...here you go Clovis...how about some delicious whiskey? Kitty gotta drink too…” “No! Tyra don’t give him the whiskey!” Katrina screamed as she tried to run to grab the bottle. As she ran she tripped and fell face down on the ground. Dean ran over to help her up. “B-But I did hide the whiskey. Clovis helped me hide it…” Tyra tilted her head confused and still looked innocent even when she’s drunker than a skunk. “Dammit, you gave it to the enemy Tyra! Now we don’t have the whiskey.” Katrina said as Dean helped her up. “My head hurts, oh is that blood?” “You smashed your nose when you fell. Now let's get you all cleaned up and then you’re going to bed.” Dean informed Katrina as he tried to get her to walk upstairs. “No I have to get the whiskey for me and Tyra! Tyra do something!” Katrina yelled. “Clovis isn't our enemy Kat...he’s my kitty. So he gets whiskey too…” Tyra called back as she about fell on the ground, laughing. Sam had already hid the bottle of whiskey so now he knew he had to put Tyra to bed. “Okay let’s get you to bed.” He told her as he picked her up. “But I don't wanna go to bed...I'm not tired kitty…” Tyra hiccuped again as she gave puppy dog eyes. Sam laughed as he carried her into the room. Meanwhile, Dean had gotten Katrina upstairs. “Okay now let’s get you something to wear to bed.” Dean said as he walked over to the closet. He pulled out an outfit for Kat and helped her put it on. “Now let’s clean the blood off you face.” “No you can’t tell me what to do!” “Please just work with me here.” Dean said as he walked over to help her. “Fine.” She said as she crossed her arms. After he helped her clean up, they went straight to bed. Now Sam was still trying to help convince Tyra that she needed to go to bed. “Tyra, please just go change so you can go to bed.” Sam pleaded with her. “But I'm not sleepy…” Tyra whined giving Sam a pouty face. “I know but you need to sleep this off. Please sweetie, just go change.” Sam told as he handed her the clothes. “Okay if kitty is sleepy then I’ll cuddle you…” Tyra said with a drowsy smile, trying her hardest to put the clothes on but she was struggling. Sam laughed at her but eventually helped her change. “There, now we can get some sleep.” Sam said as he helped Tyra into bed. “Goodnight sweetheart.” “Goodnight kitty…” Tyra sighed in content as she snuggled up to Sam before falling asleep.


	13. The Beginning to An End

Chapter 13: The Beginning to An End   
Trigger Warning: Talks of cutting and attempt suicide. If you are easily triggered please read with caution.

 

The next morning came swiftly and Dean was the first to get up. He quietly headed downstairs but once he got to the bottom, he could hear Sam appearing into the living room. “Hey rough night?” Dean asked tiredly as he covered his face. “Oh yeah, Tyra kept calling me kitty/clovis and then she refused to go to bed. What happened to you?” Sam asked yawning. “I mean it wasn’t too bad. Kat was just so stubborn about everything. After I helped clean her up, she was out. You do know that they will both be miserable once they get up.” Dean said trying to wake up. “I know but I just hope it’s nothing like last night.” Sam said as he turned his head. He had heard a sound coming from the room him and Tyra shared. The sound of the door opening was quickly noticeable and then they saw Tyra walking towards them. Tyra was currently feeling miserable at the moment. Her hand was placed to her forehead and her eyes had bags underneath then from lack of sleep. She had been throwing up last night and now had a hangover. She approached them slowly and pressed her hands to her face. “God, I feel like I got ran over by some damn train...” “And that would be the hangover talking Sparky.” Dean laughed. Sam shot Dean an angry look before pulling Tyra close to him. “You’ll start to feel better soon.” Sam reassured her. Tyra sighed tiredly, pressing her face to his chest closing her eyes. “I really hope so because I'm never doing that again. I’ll never drink another damn thing…” She murmured. “I think that might be for the best.” Sam chuckled. “Oh trust me if we leave her and Kat alone I think we may have a repeat of last night.” Dean said. Tyra literally gave Dean a miserable glare. “If I ever see another alcoholic drink I'll destroy it. So trust me, you don't wanna let me have another…” “Give me that look and speech all you want Sparky but trust me you will do this again.” Dean smirked. “Try me…” Tyra said truthfully. “Okay both of you need to calm down. Tyra just ignore Dean. Dean please it’s too early in the morning for you to be a smartass. Can we all be nice and pleasant for a change?” Sam said trying to prevent a fight to start. Tyra shook her head and rubbed her temples. “I'm sorry...it's just I had a rough night…” “I know sweetheart, I didn’t mean to sound mad or upset with you because I’m not. Trust me.” Sam said as he kissed her forehead. “I know you’re not mad...it's just I'm not in one of those moods this morning…” Tyra said softly. “Aww look at you two lovebirds. So sweet.” Dean teased them. Before Tyra could say anything, Sam gave Dean a look that made him immediately stop laughing. “Okay fine killjoy I’ll be nice.” Dean sighed. Tyra sighed in relief after Sam dealt with Dean’s smart remarks. Otherwise, she would've probably burned him into a crisp. They all continued to talk about the night before and laughed at how Tyra called Sam’s hair clovis.   
While they sat downstairs, Katrina began to wake up. She got out of bed and walked over to the mirror. Makeup was now smeared all over her face; memories of what had happened that night now filled her head. “God, why did we drink so much?” She thought. A sudden urge hit her as she ran to the bathroom to throw up. She made a vow to never drink that much again. As she stood up, she started to remember how Dean practically forced her to change and how stubborn she had been. “Why does he put up with me?” She sighed as she looked back in the mirror. As she stared at herself, she was bombarded with negative thoughts. “What does he even see in me? He just pities you that’s why he’s still with you.” She had started to cry as she continued to think about it. Her legs gave out on her and she was on the ground crying. “I don’t deserve them, they don’t need me in there life.” Katrina said quietly to herself through tears. She continued to sob when she had realized that today was the anniversary of her mother’s death. It was then she realized it would be a rough day. After a few minutes, she stood up and tried to hide that she had been crying before heading down to the others. As soon as she got to the bottom of the stairs she could hear Dean and Sam laughing. She saw Sam and Tyra on the one couch while Dean sat on the opposite couch; so she went to sit by him. Tyra was apparently lying on the couch next to Sam, trying to get over this miserable hangover she had experienced herself. But it's starting to go away; making her feel better. However, Tyra could sense that something was bothering Katrina by the look on her face. ‘I’ll have to try and talk with her later. I hope sis is okay.’ Tyra thought worriedly before returning to pay attention to Dean and Sam’s stories about last night. Katrina was happy no one made a big deal about her being the last one up. “You okay?” Dean asked he was slightly worried. Something was wrong; normally she would sit as close to him as she could but today was different. “I’m fine… actually I’m miserable. Why did we drink so much?” Katrina said. “I didn't know exactly why I made that dumbass decision to drink so much. But I'm not drinking anymore.” Tyra stated in all honesty, crossing her arms. “Oh I know I’ll drink again but that was not my plan last night.” Katrina sighed. “Yeah...that wasn't my plan either. After hearing the stories Sam and Dean told me, I refuse to touch another drink.” Tyra said with a half smile; more like embarrassed. “Smart choice on that one Tyra.” Katrina said with a half smile to Tyra. Something was definitely wrong with Katrina and it itched Tyra to do something about this situation. But she was afraid to be a bother about her personal problems. Katrina sat there for a little bit longer before getting up to get some water, so she got up and went to the kitchen. Tyra had decided to follow her as her chance to talk with her privately. “Hey, Kat are you sure you’re feeling okay? I mean, I'm growing to get kind of worried about you…” Tyra asked worriedly. “I’m fine Tyra really. Just rough night last night, that’s it.” Katrina said with a forced smile. Tyra’s lips formed in a thin line, knowing that something was up with Katrina’s actions. Her eyes faltered into concern. “Okay, I don't want to seem rude and force you to talk about it. But if you want to talk about your problems, I’m always here for you okay? I’ll do anything to help you out no matter how big or small your situation is. Just know that I’m your little sis and I care about you. Hell, we’re all here for you…” Tyra said softly. Katrina just stood there staring at Tyra unable to find the right words to say. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes just threatening to fall; shaking a bit but hoping Tyra won’t notice. “It’s really nothing Tyra. Just upset over how stupid drunk we got last night.” Katrina said quietly. Tyra had noticed a bit of tears welling up in Katrina’s eyes. Listening to Katrina’s answer didn't quite make sense and the Phoenix knew that it was something else than just a drunken party. Tyra simply hated to see her best friend so upset and it made her feel like she wasn't helping much. But she had to keep trying. She slowly gave Katrina a hug trying to comfort her. “Look, if something is bottling up inside you please don’t hold it in. Trust me, I've learned that the hard way and it literally almost brought me down to a lower level. It's okay to cry, I'm right here with you always sis…” Tyra said softly, feeling worried about her. “Really Tyra it’s fine!” Katrina said angrily before turning away from her. She didn’t want her friend to she her crying. She left the kitchen but instead of going back to the living room she headed back upstairs. “K-Katrina…” Tyra said quietly as she watched her storm upstairs, feeling tears in her eyes. ‘I hope she’s okay. I feel bad for trying to pressure her into telling me what's wrong.’ She thought as she stared at the ground. Slowly, Tyra walked back into the living room. “Hey what happened in there?” Dean asked as he watched Tyra sit down next to Sam. Tyra just shook her head silently. “Something's been bothering Katrina and I'm worried about her…” She said quietly. “Did she say anything to you about it?” Dean asked. “No, she didn't tell me what was bothering her. But she only said that she was upset about being drunk last night and I know it's not that. She just told me that she was fine…” Tyra sniffled, trying to wipe the tears away. “I probably should go talk to her right?” Dean asked as he tried to figure out what to do. “It's probably for the best for you to talk with her but she probably won't tell you anything either. I tried to help her…” Tyra replied quietly.   
Dean nodded in determination and then stood up to go upstairs. He made his way up and slowly opened the bedroom door. He looked around and couldn’t find Katrina anywhere. The bathroom door was closed so he assumed that she was in there. He knocked on the door and then said, “Kat, are you in there?” “Just go away Dean, please?” “Come on just let me help you.” “I’m fine…” “No you aren’t fine. Please just let me in.” Dean begged sternly. She didn’t reply to what he said. She could hear him still in the room but she didn’t care. It felt like the room was spinning, feeling out of control, her heart racing, and her breathing quickened. She began to tremble when she realized it was an anxiety attack. A few minutes when by and she was slowly getting her breathing under control. It had been weeks since her last attack. She hid it from the others but she was slowly losing the fight. They all thought she was strong and that’s how she wanted it to be. With the anxiety attack over with, she walked over and grabbed her little black bag from underneath the sink. Opening it she found the razor. She knew that cutting would help it all go away. Climbing into the bathtub she prepared herself; the water was still warm even though she had ran the bath a few moment before. After she was in, she dragged the blade across her left wrist and then on the right one. The blood was now visible and the pain was there as well. She leaned her head back and tried to calm down. She had realized that she was slowly losing consciousness.   
Dean decided to go down and see if Tyra could get Katrina to come out of there. He made his way downstairs to Tyra. “Hey Kat, won’t let anyone into the bathroom. I was hoping maybe she would let you in. Will you go check on her?” Dean asked Tyra. Without hesitation, Tyra nods and rushes upstairs sensing that something was definitely wrong. She approaches to the bathroom door trying to open it, but it was locked. So she repeatedly pounds onto it. “Katrina! Open the door!” Tyra yelled but unfortunately there was no response. Tyra looks around for something in the room to pick at the lock, but there was nothing in sight. Tyra had no choice but to do this the hard way, closing her eyes sighing. “Forgive me Katrina…” She murmured before she suddenly burns down only the bathroom door that turned to dust. When she enters, Tyra’s heart suddenly felt like it was shattered, holding back a breath; face growing pale. She witnessed Katrina lying in the bathtub unconscious and sees crimson red blood pouring from both wrists. Tyra covers her mouth immediately crying and rushes to Katrina. She lifts her head up in her arms, trying to wake her. “K-Katrina? Come on please don't give up on us…” Tyra whimpered before she suddenly screamed for the guys. “Dean! Sam!!” When they heard the scream Dean and Sam ran upstairs. Dean was the first to walk in to see what had happened. “Oh my god!” Dean yelled as he ran over to Katrina. “We need to get her to a hospital! Tyra see if you can find some bandages so we can stop the bleeding.” Dean commanded loudly as he lifted Katrina out of the water. He held her close as they left the bathroom. Tyra frantically tries to find some bandages; her whole being feeling like she hadn't done enough for Katrina. She eventually finds Katrina’s duffel bag that had medical supplies; grabbing the bandages before returning inside handing them to Dean. Dean grabbed the supplies as he placed Katrina on the bed. He gently wrapped her wrist before turning to Sam. “Sam will you drive? I need to be with her.” Dean asked as he handed Sam the keys. “Of course. Let’s go.” Sam said as he took them. They all ran down and got into the Impala. Dean and Katrina sat in the back. Dean kept whispering to her that she would be okay and that he didn’t want her to leave him. Tyra sat in shotgun and was trembling violently after the sudden outcome. She couldn't understand why Katrina was feeling this way, wanting to kill herself. Tyra always thought she was happy and strong with everything that she managed to confront. Tears were continuously streaming down her face, staring at the road in front of her as if she were in a trance. She felt like it was her fault for not being there for her. They finally arrived at the hospital and Sam let Dean and Katrina out at the front. Dean rushed Katrina in when a nurse noticed what was going on. The Nurse yelled for help and quickly Katrina was rushed back while Dean was left waiting. Sam had parked the Impala so he and Tyra walked in to find Dean. As they all were in the waiting room, Tyra couldn't stand to sit for a while so instead, she began to pace back and forth in the room. Her hands covering her mouth. If something were to ever happen to her best friend, she would blame herself.   
A few more minutes went by when a doctor came out to speak with them. “You are the ones that brought in the young one that tried to kill herself?” He asked. “Yes, her name is Katrina Dixon.” Dean said as he stood to talk with him. “Well she’s in critical condition right now. We have lost her a few times but she’s still fighting. She’s loss quite a bit of blood. Right now thing aren’t looking that great but we’re hoping she will pull through.” The doctor told them. “Okay, when will we be able to see her?” Dean asked sadly. “As soon as she is stable.” The doctor said before turning to walk away. Dean sat back down and the tears fell. He could feel Tyra and Sam place a hand on his back. Thoughts of everything he should’ve done to prevent this ran through his head. He was finally happy and he thought Katrina was too. A few more minutes past before Dean noticed a few police officers enfer and were now talking with the security guards and nurses. Without warning, they walked over to the group. “Is this her?” The police asked in a stern expression. “Yes.” The nurse stated angrily. The quickly grabbed Tyra and said, “Ma’am you are under arrest for the fires you’ve started in the counties and for the deaths you’ve committed.” They placed the cuffs on her and instantly lead her out before Dean or Sam could do anything. They were now left in the hospital waiting room, Tyra in jail and Katrina laying on a hospital bed; possibly dying.


End file.
